La vengeance d'un homme
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Suite de L'enfant qui en savait trop. Trois mois après les meurtres de la famille de la petite Peyson Tanner et l'arrestation de Logan Anderson, la vie de Peyson est de nouveau menacée. L'équipe de Teresa Lisbon s'occupe donc de l'affaire avec la ferme intention de la garder en vie.
1. Prologue

**Finalement, j'ai décidé de vous poster le prologue de la suite de **_L'enfant qui en savait trop _**ce soir. Je me doute que vous êtes intrigué par la fin de l'épilogue de la précédente fic. Ce prologue répondra certainement a vos questions.**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette nouvelle fic.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Trois mois après les meurtres de la famille de la petite Peyson Tanner et l'arrestation de Logan Anderson, la vie de Peyson est de nouveau menacée. L'équipe de Teresa Lisbon s'occupe donc de l'affaire avec la ferme intention de la garder en vie._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Le soleil chauffait doucement l'air, ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Le parc était plein d'enfants criant et jouant, leurs parents les surveillant avec prudence. Une petite fille jouait toute seule dans le bac à sable, ne se mêlant pas aux autres enfants. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec elle, mais plutôt elle qui ne voulait pas jouer avec eux. Elle aimait être seule. Avant elle avait une super amie, sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis qu'elle était morte, elle ne voulait plus se faire d'amis. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait pas.

Un peu plus loin, assise sur un banc, Teresa Lisbon veillait. Aujourd'hui elle avait prit sa journée afin de la passer avec la petite Peyson Tanner. Trois mois depuis qu'elle vivait dans cette famille d'accueille et tout se passait bien. Peyson semblait s'être bien remise de la tragédie qui avait touché sa famille, même si elle restait toutefois un peu solitaire. Marie, la mère de famille, avait bien tenté de l'emmener au parc ou au manège. Mais les seules enfants avec qui elle jouait étaient ceux qui vivaient avec eux.

Marie Hayes et son mari Thomas, avaient décidé, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, de prendre soin de ceux qui en avaient besoin. Ils étaient maintenant les parents adoptifs de cinq enfants et Peyson était la petite sixième venant compléter cette petite troupe. Elle était la seule à ne pas vraiment faire partie de la famille, mais Marie ne faisait pas de différence avec les autres. Peyson semblait s'être bien adaptée, mais Lisbon pouvait voir qu'elle gardait quand même cette tristesse dans le regard.

L'agent emmenait la fillette au parc au moins une fois par semaine, en général le Samedi. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était Jeudi. Mais c'était un jour spécial, du moins pour Peyson. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de son petit frère Ethan et Peyson n'avait pas voulut aller à l'école. Marie avait donc appelé l'agent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle savait qu'elles étaient proches toutes les deux et se doutait que Lisbon saurait quoi faire.

Alors elle se trouvait là, surveillant la petite fille qui jouait dans le sable. Elle voyait bien que ça n'allait pas et elle la comprenait. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il lui fallait juste du temps pour se faire à la situation. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ce serait facile. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'être présente pour elle, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le reste viendrait avec le temps.

Lisbon sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête pour voir Jane lui sourire. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue puis il prit place sur le banc à côté d'elle. Il repéra Peyson qui leva les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle laissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et arriva en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa rapidement en souriant.

-" Patrick, t'es venu" s'enthousiasma Peyson en se jetant dans ses bras.

-" Et oui" sourit-il. " Je ne voulais pas laisser Teresa être la seule à profiter de toi."

-" Je crois qu'il est un peu jaloux" rajouta Lisbon avec un sourire.

Peyson regarda Lisbon, puis Jane et enfin, elle déposa un énorme bisou sur la joue du mentaliste. Elle resta un moment dans les bras de Jane avant de gigoter afin de descendre et elle retourna jouer dans le bac à sable. Jane la regarda s'amuser, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et il attrapa la main de Lisbon dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste d'affection en public, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Pour une raison inconnue, Jane avait besoin de sentir la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, comme pour se rassurer. L'agent pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il avait peur de quelque chose, mais de quoi ?

Lisbon lâcha Peyson des yeux pour les poser sur Jane. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire affectueux sur les lèvres, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Elle voyait la peur et l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux bleus, et elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais pas maintenant, plus tard lorsqu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Un mouvement du côté du bac à sable attira l'attention de Lisbon qui vit un groupe d'enfants s'approcher de Peyson.

Une petite fille se mit à genoux dans le sable à côté de Peyson et commença à lui parler. Les deux enfants discutèrent un moment puis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les balançoires. Lisbon sourit, Peyson venait de se faire une amie.

-" Je crois que notre petite Peyson vient de se faire sa première amie" remarqua Jane.

-" Je le crois aussi" sourit Lisbon. " J'espère qu'elles auront l'occasion de se revoir. Ce serait dommage qu'elle se fasse une amie pour la perdre de vue aussitôt."

-" Aucun risque" affirma l'homme et il sentit Lisbon se tourner vers lui. " J'ai déjà vu cette petite fille lorsque je suis passé voir Peyson chez sa nouvelle famille. Elle habite dans la même rue, environ deux ou trois maisons plus loin."

-" C'est une bonne chose."

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Lisbon vit une fois de plus le regard de Jane changer. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir inquiet, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il avait des problèmes il tenterait de les résoudre seul.

-" Jane, si tu avais des problèmes, tu m'en parlerais n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Pourquoi cette question Lisbon" s'enquit le mentaliste, sans répondre.

-" Réponds juste à la question" insista l'agent.

-" Tu sais bien que oui" sourit-il, voulant se montrer convainquant, mais sans réussite.

Lisbon devenait bien trop douée pour le lire, il n'arrivait plus aussi bien à lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Et elle avait raison de s'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, il la mettrait en danger. Avec John Le Rouge dans la nature, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Comme elle n'insistait pas, il tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait Peyson mais ne la vit pas. La petite voisine était toujours là, mais pas Peyson et il se redressa d'un bond, surprenant Lisbon par sa subite action. Elle comprit aussitôt lorsqu'elle ne vit pas la fillette et ils se précipitèrent vers les balançoires. Jane arriva le premier vers la petite fille et se pencha vers elle.

-" Linda, où est Peyson ?" Demanda-t-il sans lui faire peur.

-" Bonjour Mr Patrick," lui dit poliment la petite fille. " Peyson est partie chercher le ballon de mon frère là-bas" indiqua-t-elle de son doigt.

Lisbon suivit la direction du doigt de Lisbon et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Les bois. Le parc était entouré d'une petite forêt et Peyson savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas y aller. L'agent n'attendit pas Jane et se précipita vers la forêt. Elle entendit qu'il la suivait et elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le ferait rester dans le parc. Il s'inquiétait autant qu'elle pour Peyson, peut-être même plus. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la forêt, elle n'eut pas le temps d'appeler qu'elle vit Peyson arriver avec un ballon sous un bras et une enveloppe dans l'autre main.

Jane se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort tandis que Lisbon jetait un œil autour d'eux. L'enveloppe dans la main de la fillette l'intriguait et elle voulait voir si la personne qui lui avait remit se trouvait toujours là. Mais il n'y avait personne alors elle se retourna pour rejoindre Jane. A son tour, elle serra l'enfant dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et de lui prendre fermement les mains dans les siennes.

-" Peyson ma chérie tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner comme ça" la gronda-t-elle gentiment, ne voulant pas la blesser.

-" Je sais Teresa" murmura la fillette en baissant la tête. " Je suis désolée."

-" Ça ira pour cette fois" la rassura-t-elle. " Dis-moi, qui t'a donné cette enveloppe ?"

-" Un monsieur dans la forêt" répondit-elle. " Je l'avais jamais vu. Il m'a juste dit de te donner ça" puis elle tendit l'enveloppe à Lisbon qui la prit doucement.

-" Aller viens, on rentre" dit alors Jane. " Il commence à se faire tard."

Jane attrapa la main de la fillette et l'entraîna avec lui vers le parc. Lisbon les laissa s'éloigner, l'enveloppe toujours dans les mains. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qui que soit l'homme ayant donné l'enveloppe à Peyson, il ne lui voulait pas du bien. Elle la rangea dans la poche de sa veste et les rejoignit. Elle ne parlerait pas de ça à Marie, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Elle attendrait de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe et si cela ne concernait pas Peyson, alors elle n'aurait rien à dire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la voiture, la fillette était déjà assise et attachée dans la voiture. Jane l'attendait à l'extérieur, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et il l'attrapa subitement par les épaules pour la serrer dans ses bras. Un peu surprise au début, elle lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte, le serrant fort contre elle. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça et quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait vraiment peur pour elle.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il posa une main sur sa joue et la regarda avec tendresse. Elle le laissa faire, comprenant que c'était important pour lui. Ils devaient vraiment parler, elle voulait savoir ce qui l'inquiétait au point de le rendre si démonstratif. Le coup à la vitre que donna Peyson les força à s'écarter et Lisbon sourit une dernière fois à Jane avant de monter en voiture pour raccompagner la fillette. Jane les regarda s'éloigner, elle le vit dans le rétroviseur. Elle lui parlerait ce soir, lorsqu'ils seraient tout les deux sans personne pour les déranger.

**- oooo -**

Jane entra dans l'appartement de Lisbon après avoir passé plusieurs heures à marcher en ville sans but précis. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Lisbon. Ils avaient décidé de ne jamais rien se cacher et c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et il savait aussi que l'enveloppe qui avait été remise à Peyson avait un lien avec ce qu'il avait à lui dire et que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il avança jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Lisbon en train de leur préparer à manger. La cuisine ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une cuisine, mais cela le fit sourire. Elle ne cuisinait pas souvent et en général elle n'aimait pas le faire. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son adolescence à cuisiner pour ses frères et depuis qu'elle vivait seule, elle se contentait de plats surgelés ou de plats commandés. Habituellement, c'était lui qui cuisinait pour elle.

Il vint se placer derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne sursauta pas, elle posa juste ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour les poser sur celles de son amant. Elle aimait quand il faisait ça, quand il rentrait le soir et la prenait dans ses bras. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle mais maintenant elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Et dire qu'ils avaient travaillé des années ensemble sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre eux. Et maintenant, ils vivaient presque ensemble.

Lisbon se retourna dans les bras de Jane et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser avant de s'écarter de lui et de se remettre au travail. Elle voulait finir de faire ce repas qu'elle tentait de faire depuis un moment déjà mais n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Jane vint poser une main sur son bras, attirant son attention et il l'éloigna gentiment du plan de travail.

-" Et si on commandait une pizza ?" Suggéra-t-il.

-" Je vais y arriver" se buta-t-elle.

-" Un autre soir, et puis j'ai faim."

Lisbon fit la moue mais finit par acquiescer et le suivit dans le salon pendant qu'il appelait la pizzeria pour leur commande habituelle. En attendant, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Lisbon vint se blottir contre Jane. Oh oui, elle aimait tous ces changements dans sa vie, dans leur vie. Elle en aurait bien profité plus longtemps si elle n'avait pas eu toutes ces questions dans la tête. Elle se tourna vers Jane qui sut immédiatement de qui elle voulait parler.

-" Ce matin j'ai reçu une enveloppe au motel" commença-t-il, " Il n'y avait pas de nom. Mais à l'intérieur j'ai trouvé une lettre."

-" Que disait la lettre ?" Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-" Des menaces" avoua-t-il et Lisbon se redressa, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. " C'était de Logan Anderson."

-" Et que disait-il ?"

-" Oh pas grand choses, il m'a expliqué tout un tas de choses sur sa vie, comment il en était arrivé là où il en était avant que tout change. Il m'a aussi expliqué que ce n'est pas parce qu'il se trouve actuellement en prison que Peyson est en sécurité, ni ceux qui ont aidé à son arrestation. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que je regretterais de l'avoir croisé."

Lisbon se redressa subitement, attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro. Jane se leva à son tour, se postant à côté d'elle.

-" Tu as besoin d'être mis sous protection et Peyson aussi" expliqua-t-elle et elle reporta son attention sur le téléphone lorsque son interlocuteur répondit. " Cho, excuse moi de t'appeler à cette heure mais il faut mettre en place une surveillance autour de la maison de Peyson Tanner. Je veux des agents en poste vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Je veux aussi que tu vois si l'agent Scanlon est disponible, nous allons avoir besoin d'elle. Assure-toi également que Logan Anderson se trouve toujours dans sa cellule. On se voit demain et je t'expliquerais tout en détail, ainsi qu'aux autres."

Puis elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Jane, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

-" Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis avant ?"

-" Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien" avoua-t-il.

-" Alors pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?"

-" A cause de ce qu'il c'est passé avec Peyson aujourd'hui. Il y a quoi dans l'enveloppe ?"

-" J'attendais que tu arrives pour regarder."

Elle attrapa sa veste et en sortit l'enveloppe avant d'aller s'installer à la table de la cuisine, Jane la suivant de près. Elle l'ouvrit puis en sortit un tas de photos qu'elle déposa sur la table devant elle. Jane prit l'enveloppe pour voir s'il y avait une lettre, mais rien, juste les photos. Lisbon en prit une entre les mains et sentit la colère monter en elle. C'étaient des photos de Peyson, de Jane et d'elle. Certaines les montraient ensemble, d'autres séparément. Et même sans lettre, le message était clair : quelqu'un les surveillait et le leur faisait savoir.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, Jane la suivit des yeux. Il pouvait voir la tension dans sa façon de marcher, la colère et la peur. Cette dernière émotion n'était pas une habitude de Lisbon, elle n'avait jamais peur, ou elle le cachait bien. Mais cette fois c'était différent. La vie de Peyson était en jeu, cette fillette qui leur avait permit de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Et il y avait sa propre vie également. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours un peu peur pour lui, surtout avec sa façon de travailler, mais cette fois c'était bien différent.

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva pour la rejoindre. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir dans cet état. Il l'arrêta en posant les mains sur sa taille par derrière et la plaqua contre son torse. Il la sentit se tendre avant de se relaxer complètement contre lui. Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière et reposer contre son épaule et posa ses mains sur celles de Jane sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ces quelques minutes de réconfort avant de se mettre sérieusement au travail.

Jane savait parfaitement comment la calmer, la rassurer. Elle ne l'en aimait que plus. Et dire que seulement trois mois plus tôt il n'y avait entre eux qu'une profonde amitié. Maintenant ils étaient un couple. Ils passaient non seulement leurs journées ensemble au travail, mais leurs nuits aussi, quand Jane restait avec elle. Avant, elle s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité dans le cadre du travail, maintenant elle s'inquiétait en plus sur un plan plus personnel. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, elle ne s'en remettrait pas autrement.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle aimait sentir les battements de son cœur contre son oreille, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il était tout simplement tout pour elle et elle ferait tout pour le garder en vie. Elle ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Elle savait que Jane s'inquiétait plus pour Peyson que pour sa propre vie et elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle aimait cette enfant, énormément. Elle avait tout changé dans sa vie le jour de leur rencontre, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle avait bien souvent pensé à la prendre avec elle durant ces trois derniers mois. Mais elle n'avait rien à lui offrir. Peyson avait besoin d'une vie stable, de l'amour d'un père et d'une mère, d'une vraie famille. Elle n'avait rien de tout ça si ce n'est l'amour. Alors elle se contentait d'aller la voir aussi souvent que possible pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle soit heureuse.

-" Arrête de penser Lisbon et détends toi" lui souffla Jane à l'oreille.

-" Comment veux-tu que je me détende alors que quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à Peyson et à toi ?" S'emporta-t-elle malgré elle.

-" Tu crois que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?" Tenta-t-il de la calmer. " Je n'y suis pour rien si Anderson veut se venger. Et j'ai peur pour Peyson moi aussi, mais pas seulement" il fit une pause avant de finir, " J'ai aussi peur pour toi."

-" Pour moi ?"

-" Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'en qu'après Peyson et moi ? Tu as vu les photos, tu t'y trouves aussi."

-" Il ne s'en prendra pas à moi, je suis un agent du CBI. Il ne prendra pas ce risque."

-" Il l'a déjà fait je te rappelle" termina Jane, une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

Cela calma Lisbon instantanément et elle s'approcha de Jane doucement. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle put y voir sa peur.

-" Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre aussi Teresa" souffla-t-il.

Lisbon sentit sa colère s'envoler immédiatement. Ils n'utilisaient que très rarement leurs prénoms, mais à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, c'était dans ce genre de moment. Quand l'un des deux avait peur, ou était triste. C'était comme une sorte de signal entre eux et Lisbon comprit à quel point ces menaces l'avaient effrayé. Elle oublia sa colère pour son silence et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

-" Alors on veillera l'un sur l'autre" murmura-t-elle contre son torse. " Toi et moi."

-" Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver Lisbon" promit-il, " ni à Peyson. Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie."

A cet instant, Lisbon se fit la promesse d'arrêter le type qui les surveillait. Elle l'empêcherait de s'en prendre à Jane et Peyson, ainsi qu'a elle. Tout comme Jane, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre la petite fille qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Elle resta encore quelques minutes contre Jane avant que la sonnerie de la porte ne l'oblige à le relâcher. Elle attrapa son porte feuille et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle paya le livreur, prit les pizzas et tout les deux s'installèrent pour manger.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à régler et ils le feraient demain, avec le reste de l'équipe. Elle les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils voudraient la mettre elle aussi sous protection et que Jane serait de leur côté. Elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Alors elle voulait profiter au mieux de sa dernière soirée seule avec lui.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**La suite sera en ligne dans la semaine.**

**Bonne fin de journée,**

_Sweety 25/08/13_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers lecteurs.**

**J'ai été très occupé cette semaine et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pus poster avant. Sept jours de suite et croyez-moi c'est fatiguant. Alors voici le premier chapitre de cette fic.**

**Je suis un peu déçue de voir que si peu de monde aime cette fic, seulement trois reviews. Par contre, il y a comme toujours ceux qui suivent ma fic automatiquement sans même laisser un commentaire. **

**Je continue quand même de poster cette fic, mais j'hésite à en poster d'autres. Je verrais bien à la fin de celle-ci si ça vaut le coup.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Trois mois après les meurtres de la famille de la petite Peyson Tanner et l__'__arrestation de Logan Anderson, la vie de Peyson est de nouveau menacée. L__'__équipe de Teresa Lisbon s__'__occupe donc de l__'__affaire avec la ferme intention de la garder en vie._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Lisbon n'avait pas réussit à dormir cette nuit-là. Depuis l'annonce de Jane, depuis qu'elle avait vu ce qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe, elle était inquiète. Une équipe était déjà en place devant chez les Hayes et elle avait personnellement appelé Marie pour lui faire part de la situation. La femme avait comprit la gravité des choses et avait remercié l'agent. Elles avaient convenu que Marie accompagnerait Peyson le lendemain au CBI pour que la fillette fasse un portrait robot de l'homme qui lui avait remit l'enveloppe.

Pour ce qui était de Jane, il était parfaitement en sécurité. Elle veillait sur lui, elle ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, mais il ne dormait pas souvent de toute façon. Même depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient il ne dormait pas vraiment, préférant l'observer dormir. Au début elle s'en était plaint, prétextant que c'était flippant. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que cela plaisait à Jane, ça le calmait lorsqu'il s'inquiétait trop. Alors elle le laissait faire.

Sauf que cette nuit, comme elle n'avait pas dormit, il avait eut plus de mal que d'habitude. Il n'avait toutefois rien dit, comprenant que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il se sentait coupable de ses préoccupations, bien qu'elle lui ait répété qu'il n'y était pour rien. Logan Anderson était un fou qui ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait et maintenant il voulait faire payer quelqu'un d'autre. Si ça n'avait pas été eux, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait cherché à se venger.

Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, le regard perdu dehors. Elle entendit Jane arriver derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas. Il se prépara un thé, sachant parfaitement où trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'installa ensuite au comptoir pour déguster sa boisson tandis que Lisbon continuait d'observer la rue. Elle savait qu'elle devait se préparer, que son équipe l'attendait pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle voulait profiter encore un peu du calme car la tempête allait suivre sous peu.

-" On devrait y aller" lui dit alors Jane, à la surprise de l'agent. Il était plutôt du genre à être en retard et ne s'excusait jamais. Voilà pourquoi ça l'avait étonné qu'il soit si pressé de se rendre au travail.

Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et elle l'imita avant de prendre ses affaires et de le suivre dehors. Ils prirent sa voiture, Lisbon ne se sentant pas à l'aise de monter dans la voiture de Jane. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas de risque en la faisant monter dans sa DS si elle n'était pas en état. Mais c'était une vieille voiture et il était bien plus facile de la trafiquer que son SUV qui était un modèle bien plus récent.

Jane la suivit sans un mot, monta dans la voiture et ils partirent pour le CBI. Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lisbon réfléchissait à tout ce qui leur arrivait et à comment protéger à la fois Jane et Peyson en monopolisant le moins d'agents possible. Elle savait que son patron ne voudrait pas assurer de protection rapprochée trop longtemps et elle devrait donc rapidement trouver une solution.

Jane lui, pensait aussi à la situation mais d'un autre point de vue. Il avait confiance en Lisbon pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui et Peyson. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la sécurité de Lisbon. Elle pensait toujours à tout le monde, mais jamais à elle. Rien ne pourrait la changer et il ne le voulait pas, il l'aimait comme elle était. Toutes ces années à travailler avec elle lui avait montré à quel point elle faisait attention à tous. C'est ce qui l'avait séduit en premier, mais pas après un certain nombre d'années à travailler ensemble. Il s'était promis de ne jamais aimer une autre femme qu'Angela, et n'avait pas été capable de tenir cette promesse.

Teresa Lisbon avait capturé son cœur sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et voilà où il se retrouvait à présent. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, que quelqu'un lui prenne la femme qu'il aimait. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulut laisser parler son cœur. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Aussi difficile que cela serait de la perdre à cause de Logan Anderson ou de John LeRouge, il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle. Lisbon était devenue d'une importance capitale dans sa vie.

Il tourna les yeux vers la femme au volant pour voir son air sérieux. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était en mode 'agent Lisbon du CBI' et non plus Teresa Lisbon, la femme qui partageait sa vie. Elle était formidable, il devait le reconnaître. Grace à ça, Peyson était encore en vie et le serait pour encore de longues années. Lui aussi par la même occasion et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour elle. A force de s'inquiétait pour les autres, elle en oubliait sa propre vie. Heureusement qu'il était là pour y veiller.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking du CBI et Lisbon se gara à sa place habituelle. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, quelques agents qui passaient les regardèrent avec des regards curieux. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas courant de les voir arriver ensemble le matin, mais personne n'osa faire de commentaires. De toute façon, aucun des deux n'aurait répondu, bien trop occupé à penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire aujourd'hui. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et saluèrent la réceptionniste avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé et, lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la cabine, on pouvait sentir la tension qui s'échappait du couple. Jane tourna les yeux vers Lisbon qui elle, regardait dans le vide. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète et que c'était la raison de son silence. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui reprochait rien, même si lui se reprochait la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent. Il décida finalement de s'approcher d'elle et lui prit la main, la surprenant.

L'agent baissa les yeux vers leurs mains avant de les relever vers ceux de Jane. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais ne voulait pas briser ce silence qui les suivait depuis leur départ de la maison moins d'une heure plus tôt. Elle savait ce qu'il lui disait, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blâme plus longtemps. Elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de l'homme, le rassurant, toujours sans un mot. Ils se comprenaient tellement mieux sans parler, juste leurs gestes et regards parlaient pour eux. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, même avant qu'ils n'entreprennent cette relation peu professionnelle. Lisbon n'aurait pas dit intime, ils ne l'avaient pas encore été, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Jane lâcha la main de Lisbon, ce pour quoi elle le remercia d'un regard. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son supérieur pendant que Jane rejoignait le reste de l'équipe qui les attendait pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Lisbon se doutait qu'il ne dirait rien tant qu'elle ne serait pas avec eux et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle préférait mettre les choses au clair d'elle-même.

**- oooo -**

Marie venait d'arriver sur le parking du CBI. A l'arrière, Peyson tenait serré contre elle son lapin blanc. Des mois plus tôt, elle avait rejeté cette peluche, refusant de garder le dernier cadeau de sa mère. Elle l'avait pourtant fait, grâce à Patrick qui lui avait fait comprendre que sa maman l'aimait vraiment et que ce cadeau était sincère. Elle avait eut du mal, elle se souvenait encore de ce que sa maman et son oncle Logan lui avaient fait faire, du mensonge qu'elle avait dut dire à son papa tous les jours. Puis, avec le temps, elle avait oublié toute cette histoire et s'était raccroché à ce petit lapin comme la dernière chose qu'elle avait encore provenant de chez elle.

La veille au soir, lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la maison, elle avait sentit que la douce vie qu'elle menait depuis ces trois derniers mois allait changer. Marie et Thomas étaient des gens adorables, qui prenaient soin d'elle comme si elle était leur propre fille. Au début elle avait eut peur de ces gens, ne les connaissant pas. Elle s'était montrée méfiante. Elle n'avait pas voulut rester ici, elle voulait allée vivre avec Teresa ou Patrick, ou pourquoi pas les deux. Mais finalement, au bout d'une semaine, elle s'était enfin sentie chez elle.

Il faut dire que les autres enfants de la famille l'avaient beaucoup aidé pour ça. Le plus âgé, Michael, avait quinze ans et vivait chez les Hayes depuis qu'il était bébé. Il n'avait toujours connu qu'eux comme parents et son adoption avait été rapide étant donné que ses parents étaient tous les deux morts dans un accident de voiture duquel il avait été le seul survivant. N'ayant pas de famille, ça n'avait pas été difficile.

Venait ensuite Nick, âgé de treize ans. Il était un peu turbulent, venant d'une famille de drogués et n'ayant jamais connu d'amour avant d'arriver chez les Hayes. Il était arrivé un an avant que Peyson n'arrive et n'était pas toujours facile à supporter.

Frantz et Ulrich, douze ans, étaient deux frères abandonnés par leurs parents peu de temps après être arrivés aux Etats-Unis, cinq ans plus tôt. Les Hayes avaient été choisis car ils parlaient allemand et les deux enfants ne parlaient pas l'anglais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient vite apprit toutefois, ils étaient intelligents. Ils s'étaient vite adaptés à la vie dans ce pays et à leur nouvelle famille, même si leurs parents leurs manquaient beaucoup. Il y avait ensuite la petite Zoé, du même âge que Peyson et la seule fille de la famille jusqu'à présent. Son histoire était plus triste que celles des autres, si on peut dire. Elle avait vécu avec une mère violente qui lui reprochait sans cesse sa naissance. Elle avait été confiée aux Hayes après que sa mère l'ait une fois de plus envoyé à l'hôpital après l'avoir frappé un peu trop fort. La petite avait toutefois gardés des séquelles des maltraitances, elle boitait et ne voyait presque plus de l'œil gauche. Mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner et elle se fichait complètement des moqueries des autres enfants à l'école.

Tous ces enfants n'avaient pas eut de vie facile et Peyson se sentait privilégiée au milieu d'eux. Elle avait eut une famille aimante et soudée. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal, n'en avaient jamais fait à personne. La seule chose que Peyson reprochait à sa mère était d'avoir trompé son père et lui avoir demandé de mentir pour la protéger. La seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment en commun avec ces enfants était d'être orpheline et c'est ce fait qui les avait rapprochés. Michael veillait sur tous les enfants comme le grand frère qu'il était, s'assurant que personne ne les embête. Il ne faisait pas de différence entre les quatre autres et elle. Ils étaient tous de la même famille à présent.

Marie ouvrit la porte de la voiture, aida Peyson à sortir et lui prit la main avant de marcher jusqu'au bâtiment. La fillette était contente, elle allait voir Patrick et Teresa, même si pour eux c'était pour le travail. Si elle pouvait les aider, elle le ferait. Elle voulait aussi montrer à sa nouvelle famille qu'elle était courageuse, elle voulait qu'ils soient fiers d'elle. Ils l'étaient déjà, mais ça elle ne le savait pas. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur, tenant sagement la main de Marie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bon étage, Peyson vit Patrick assit sur un canapé marron et elle dut se retenir de ne pas partir en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras. En levant les yeux vers Marie, elle vit que cette dernière souriait. La femme lui fit un signe de la tête, lâcha sa main et Peyson avança vers Patrick, sans courir toutefois. Patrick posa sa tasse sur le bureau devant lui et ouvrit les bras où la fillette se jeta, oubliant ses bonnes résolutions.

-" Et bien Peyson, je vois que tu es contente de me voir" sourit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-" Oui, super contente" acquiesça-t-elle en s'écartant. " Elle est où Teresa ?"

-" Elle parle avec son patron" lui répondit-il.

-" Ton patron à toi aussi" ajouta l'enfant.

-" On peut dire ça."

Finalement, Jane se leva en posant Peyson au sol et s'approcha de Marie pour la saluer.

-" Comment allez-vous Mr Jane ?" Lui demanda la femme.

-" Bien, et je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeler Patrick" rappela-t-il.

-" Patrick" sourit-elle.

-" Venez donc vous asseoir en attendant que Lisbon arrive" proposa-t-il.

-" Avec joie."

Jane invita Marie à prendre place sur son canapé, ce qu'elle fit et il se tourna ensuite vers Grace qui comprit sa demande sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a pas qu'avec Lisbon qu'il se faisait comprendre sans parler. L'agent se rendit dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de café en main. Elle la donna à Marie qui la remercia d'un sourire. La femme se tourna ensuite vers Jane.

-" Donc, au sujet d'hier, que s'est-il exactement passé au parc ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Pour faire simple, un homme a remit une enveloppe à Peyson" expliqua Jane.

-" Une enveloppe ? Et qu'y avait-il à l'intérieur ?"

-" Il vaut mieux attendre que Lisbon arrive, elle vous expliquera tout."

-" Bien, mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout" accepta Marie.

C'est à ce moment là que l'agent arriva. Elle aperçu Peyson et la fillette vint à sa rencontre, se jetant dans ses jambes, les entourant avec force. Lisbon lui rendit son étreinte comme elle le put, un large sourire sur le visage. Jane sourit aussi en les voyant. La petite fille était parvenue à rendre le sourire à Lisbon, celui qu'elle avait perdu la veille au soir et qu'il n'avait pas réussit à lui rendre. Cette enfant était formidable et le consultant espérait qu'elle resterait dans leurs vies très longtemps.

Lisbon pensait pouvoir mettre son équipe au courant avant l'arrivée de Marie et Peyson, mais son entretien avait été plus long que prévu. Elle devrait donc faire les choses autrement.

Finalement, au bout d'un petit moment, Lisbon se détacha de Peyson et vint à la rencontre de Marie à qui elle serra la main. Peyson avait suivit son agent favori, lui ayant attrapé le rebord de sa veste. Elle savait qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être une petite fille apeurée ainsi, mais elle l'était un peu. Elle connaissait bien

Patrick et Teresa, mais pas les autres agents. Elle les avait déjà rencontré, mais elle se souvenait plus particulièrement de l'asiatique, l'agent Cho. Il ne souriait pas, il faisait peur aux monstres. Bien qu'elle sache à présent que les monstres ne pouvaient plus lui faire d mal, elle aimait savoir qu'il serait là en cas de besoin.

Elle laissa Lisbon pour se rapprocher de l'agent qui se tenait derrière un grand bureau. Elle l'observa un moment avant de s'approcher encore un peu, s'arrêtant juste à côté de lui. L'agent fixa la fillette, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-" Tu sais, y a pas de monstres ici" dit-elle. " Tu peux sourire maintenant."

Grace gloussa et Rigsby éclata d'un rire franc. Lisbon tenta de masquer son sourire, mais Jane ne prit pas cette peine. Marie pour sa part, n'osa pas dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. En voyant les réactions des agents, elle comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de méchant ou d'impoli, bien qu'elle n'admette pas que Peyson parle ainsi.

Cho regarda la petite fille et sourit brièvement, montrant ainsi qu'il savait comment faire et qu'elle pouvait le laisser tranquille. Elle le regarda encore un moment, puis se désintéressa de lui pour retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Jane.

-" Bien, Marie je suis contente que vous soyez venue" commença Lisbon. " Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce qu'hier, un homme a remit une enveloppe à Peyson, une enveloppe qui m'était adressée." Elle fit une légère pause puis se tourna vers Grace. " Van Pelt, tu peux emmener Peyson boire ou manger quelque chose pendant que je parle à Marie ?"

-" Tout de suite" accepta l'agent. " Tu viens avec moi Peyson ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main. " Tu pourras prendre ce que tu veux."

-" Tu peux y aller ma puce" autorisa Marie devant l'hésitation de la fillette.

Lisbon attendit que Peyson soit assez loin avant de se tourner vers Marie et de reprendre ses explications.

-" Dans l'enveloppe il y avait des photos montrant Peyson avec Jane et moi" ajouta-t-elle. " Mais ce n'est pas tout, Jane a reçu une lettre de menace provenant de Logan Anderson."

-" L'homme qui a fait tuer la famille de Peyson ?" Marie commençait à avoir peur. " Est-ce qu'elle est en danger ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il y a une voiture de patrouille devant chez moi ?"

-" C'est pour ça oui" confirma l'agent Senior.

-" Ma famille aussi est en danger ?" S'inquiéta soudain Marie.

-" Je ne pense pas, mais je ne prendrais aucun risque. J'ai fais appel à l'agent qui s'était chargé de la sécurité de Peyson il y a trois mois, l'agent Scanlon."

-" Donc vous allez emmener Peyson pour la mettre sous protection ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée" s'opposa la femme. " Elle commence tout juste à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, à sourire. Je ne veux pas lui imposer de se séparer de nous comme ça. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce serait bénéfique."

-" Ce n'est pas ce que je prévoyais" la rassura Lisbon. " Ce que je vous propose c'est que l'agent Scanlon s'installe chez vous pour veiller sur Peyson et la voiture de patrouille restera en faction aussi longtemps que mon patron l'autorisera."

-" Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'il le décidera, Peyson sera de nouveau en danger."

-" Non." Certifia Jane qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot.

-" Je sais que mon patron ne voudra pas garder des agents pour la protection de Peyson trop longtemps s'il ne se passe rien, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait appel à l'agent Scanlon. Peyson la connaît bien, elle lui fait confiance. Je peux vous assurer que Peyson ne sera jamais seule, je ne prendrais aucun risque."

Cela sembla rassurer Marie qui souffla de soulagement. Puis, son visage devint plus sérieux et elle regarda de Jane à Lisbon avant de demander.

-" Vous avez dis que vous et Patrick étiez aussi sur les photos, ça veut dire que vous êtes également en danger."

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous" la rassura Jane.

-" Et… Combien de temps va durer cette histoire ?"

-" Impossible à dire pour le moment, mais nous allons tout faire pour que tout se termine rapidement" assura Lisbon.

A ce moment là, Van Pelt revint avec la petite Peyson tenant dans ses mains un gros sandwich. Elles discutaient ensemble de façon assez animée, ce qui fit plaisir à Jane. La fillette s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, elle semblait moins renfermée, ce qui était bon signe. Peyson lâcha la main de Grace pour venir vers Lisbon.

-" Tu voulais savoir comment est le monsieur d'hier non ?" Demanda-t-elle simplement. " C'est pour ça que je suis là."

-" C'est vrai ma grande et on va s'y mettre tout de suite" sourit Lisbon.

Lisbon attrapa la main de Peyson et se dirigea vers son bureau, Jane sur les talons, ainsi que Marie. Elle fit signe à Van Pelt de les suivre, ce qu'elle fit, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se doutait toutefois que c'était assez grave, raison pour laquelle elle avait dut éloigner Peyson. Ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau et l'agent entraîna la fillette vers le canapé. Ce serait certainement mieux pour l'enfant, elle se sentirait plus en confiance.

Jane s'installa de l'autre côté de la petite fille et Marie s'assit sur une chaise. Van Pelt hésita, ne sachant pas où s'installer et Lisbon lui indiqua son bureau. La rousse se sentit assez mal à l'aise de s'asseoir à la place de a patronne, mais le fit néanmoins. Elle allait avoir besoin de l'ordinateur.

-" Bien, Peyson" commença Lisbon. " Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu te souviens de l'homme qui t'a donné l'enveloppe ?" la fillette hocha la tête, " je voudrais que tu me le décrives."

-" Il était grand" dit-elle, " comme ton collègue Ri…"

-" Rigsby" finit Lisbon pour elle, voyant qu'elle avait encore du mal avec le nom de l'agent. " Continue."

-" Il avait les cheveux noir, mais c'est tout" elle baissa la tête. " Il avait une grosse veste noir, son pantalon aussi et des lunettes comme les stars."

-" C'est bien ma puce, tu as fais du bon travail" la rassura Lisbon.

-" Je suis désolée Teresa" s'excusa l'enfant. " Je t'aide pas beaucoup."

-" Tu as fais de ton mieux, c'est-ce qui compte" lui dit alors Jane. " C'est-ce qui compte."

-" Avez-vous encore besoin de nous ?" Questionna Marie. " J'ai encore Zoé qui m'attend et les autres sont seuls à la maison sous la garde de Michael."

-" Vous pouvez y aller" assura Lisbon. " L'agent Scanlon ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle vous accompagnera chez vous."

-" Bien, je vais donc lui préparer une chambre. J'espère qu'elle aime les enfants, la maison est loin d'être calme vous savez" se justifia la mère de famille."

-" Oh, ne vous faite pas de soucis, elle les adore" les rassura le mentaliste.

-" Très bien. Je vais donc l'attendre."

Van Pelt, qui n'avait finalement rien eut à faire, se leva et escorta Marie et Peyson vers l'open space, laissant Jane et Lisbon dans le bureau. L'agent se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'elle se levait pour faire les cents pas. Ils n'avaient rien, absolument rien. L'homme pouvait être n'importe qui, cette description pouvait s'apparenter à tout un tas d'hommes et jamais ils ne trouveraient de qui il s'agissait exactement. Elle devrait donc faire sans ça, chercher un autre moyen de trouver cet homme et savoir ce qui le liait à Logan Anderson.

Jane la regardait faire sans un mot. Lui aussi se rendait compte que les choses ne seraient pas faciles, mais il avait confiance en elle, en l'équipe. Il savait qu'ensemble ils trouveraient comment Logan Anderson comptait se venger. Il ne laisserait rien leur arriver, autant à Lisbon qu'à Peyson. Il les aimait toutes les deux, elles étaient sa nouvelle famille, même si l'enfant ne vivait pas avec lui. Elle était comme une nièce pour qui il ferait tout. Et pour Lisbon c'était la même chose.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'agent alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et commença à chercher quelque chose dans ses dossiers. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro qui devait se trouver dans le fameux dossier. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un décroche.

-" Ici l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI" se présenta-t-elle. " Je voudrais avoir une entrevue avec Logan Anderson."

-" Quoi ?" S'affola Jane en se levant d'un bond.

Lisbon leva une main en l'air pour le faire taire, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se rapprocha d'elle rapidement, le visage trahissant son inquiétude.

-" Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lisbon" continua-t-il. " C'est trop dangereux."

Elle ne l'écouta pas et garda toute son attention sur ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Elle prit des notes sur un bout de papier sur le bureau, puis remercia la personne et raccrocha. Elle se leva, prit sa veste et s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau lorsque Jane la retint par le bras.

-" Tu ne peux pas Lisbon" ajouta-t-il, tentant de masquer sa colère.

-" Si je le peux et je le ferai" assura-t-elle.

-" Et à quoi ça va te servir ?"

-" Il menace deux personnes que j'aime" s'énerva-t-elle, " je ne le laisserai pas faire."

Elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire et posa les yeux sur Jane. Il avait la bouche entre ouverte de stupéfaction, les yeux brillants. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais dit ces quelques mots. Et maintenant, elle venait de le faire. Sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration, mais tout de même. Elle venait d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'elle avait prévu de le faire.

Après un instant de surprise, Jane se reprit et attrapa le visage de l'agent qu'il rapprocha du sien. Il la regarda dans les yeux, lui laissant le choix de s'écarter si elle le voulait. Il savait que c'était une règle, pas de démonstrations d'affection au bureau, surtout s'ils voulaient garder leur relation secrète. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, lui donnant ainsi son accord et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, tendrement mais brièvement. Il lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'il partageait se sentiments, mais qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire ces mots.

Elle le comprenait parfaitement et ne lui reprochait rien. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, les serrant affectueusement pour lui montrer sa compréhension. Lorsqu'il retira ses mains de ses joues, Lisbon ne lâcha pas ses mains. Elle savait que dans les jours à venir ils n'auraient plus d'occasion de se retrouver seuls et voulait en profiter maintenant. Jane posa ses lèvres contre le front de Lisbon.

-" Je viens avec toi" souffla-t-il contre sa peau. " Et il est inutile que tu dises quoi que ce soit. Je refuse que tu y ailles seule."

-" Très bien, mais tu te tiens à carreau" précisa-t-elle. " Tu ne dis rien qui puisse envenimer les choses et surtout, ne t'avises pas de le menacer."

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" dit-il innocemment.

-" Jane je suis sérieuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de remplir des plaintes à ton encontre, ni d'empêcher d'éventuels suspects de te sauter dessus."

Il comprenait le sérieux de la situation et n'avait aucune intention de faire de bêtises. Il allait soutenir Lisbon dans cette affaire et faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-" Je ne ferai rien Lisbon" assura-t-il. " Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'emportes."

-" Je ne m'emporte jamais."

-" Peut-être, mais cette fois il s'agit de nos vie, à Peyson et moi, ainsi que de la tienne. Tu risques de laisser parler tes sentiments, même si tu ne le veux pas. C'est instinctif ce genre de choses."

-" Je sais me contrôler Jane."

-" Personne ne dit le contraire Lisbon. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour dire que tu es très professionnelle. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités en tant que flic. Mais quand les gens qu'on aime sont les cibles d'un tueur, on a tendance à se laisser emporter, à ne plus se contrôler. Je sais de quoi je parle."

Il cessa de parler et la regarda avec un regard triste et sincère. Oui, il savait de quoi il parlait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne se laisserait pas emporter, qu'elle saurait garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle était un assez bon flic pour ne pas dépasser les limites, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Jane par contre c'était autre chose. Elle savait qu'il s'emportait facilement quand on s'en prenait à ses proches et cette fois il s'agissait de Peyson, et d'elle.

Lisbon regarda à travers la vitre et vit arriver l'agent Scanlon. Aussitôt, Peyson fut sur ses pieds et fonça vers elle, lui entourant les jambes comme elle l'avait fait avec elle un peu plus tôt. Cela fit sourire Lisbon qui sortit enfin du bureau, suivit de Jane. Ils allèrent la saluer et Lisbon lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Scanlon accepta sans problème d'assurer la protection de la petite fille et repartit avec Peyson et Marie tandis que Lisbon expliquait à ses collègues où elle se rendait.

Cho lui fit savoir que si elle avait besoin d'aide, il était là. Rigsby ne dit rien, mais fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il en était de même pour lui. Quand à Van Pelt, elle avait pas mal de travail avec ses recherches. Une fois tout le monde au travail, l'agent Senior s'éloigna avec vers l'ascenseur avec Jane. Ils avaient encore de la route à faire et pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère avoir un peu plus de commentaires cette fois, alors j'attends de savoir si vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas, vous savez que beaucoup de commentaires me motive plus pour poster.**

_Sweety 12/09/13_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Mais je suis un peu déçu, il semblerait que personne n'aime ma fic, a en juger par les commentaires. Peut-être parce que cette histoire est plus centrée sur l'enquête que sur les sentiments des personnages. On ne peut pas plaire a tous le monde, mais j'espère avoir un peu plus de commentaires sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci donc a **_France-ena, Ninisme _**et **_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_** d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**

* * *

_Trois mois après les meurtres de la famille de la petite Peyson Tanner et l__'__arrestation de Logan Anderson, la vie de Peyson est de nouveau menacée. L__'__équipe de Teresa Lisbon s__'__occupe donc de l__'__affaire avec la ferme intention de la garder en vie._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

La voiture roulait depuis presque une heure et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit un mot. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à se dire, tout avait déjà été dit un peu plus tôt avant de quitter le CBI. Ils s'étaient tout à fait compris, comme toujours. Alors durant ce voyage en voiture, Lisbon avait choisit de se concentrer sur les questions qu'elle allait poser à Anderson. Pour Jane, c'était à peu près la même chose, sauf qu'il pensait surtout à la façon dont réagirait Anderson à chaque question.

Il voulait savoir comment l'homme prévoyait de se venger de là où il se trouvait. Il savait qu'Anderson connaissait du monde, surtout avec les affaires qu'il avait faites au cours de sa carrière. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis, de très mauvaise réputation. S'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait faire savoir à quelqu'un ce qu'il voulait et tout serait fait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être si facile et Jane le savait. Ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, c'est comment Anderson donnait ses ordres sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien.

Oh bien entendu il avait déjà une idée, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de travailler uniquement sur son instinct, pas cette fois. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de faire tout foirer, les vies de Peyson et Teresa étaient en jeu. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec le CBI, Patrick Jane allait faire les choses dans les règles. Ça n'arriverait peut-être pas une autre fois, alors il se doutait que Lisbon en profiterait. Et en plus ça la soulagerait un peu de ne pas avoir à se faire de soucis pour lui et des conséquences de ses bêtises.

Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur la femme à côté de lui et ne retint pas un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Elle était concentrée, les yeux rivés sur la route. Il se doutait de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à ce moment et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle voulait absolument mettre un terme aux intentions de l'homme et quoi de mieux pour ça que de lui faire comprendre qu'il était surveillé, qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle le lui ferait savoir et lui ferait peur. Maintenant, est-ce que ça allait marcher ? Pas sûr, mais ils pouvaient tout de même essayer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking visiteur de la prison et Lisbon trouva rapidement une place avant de se garer et de sortir de voiture. Jane la suivit et ils avancèrent vers le bâtiment. L'agent sortit son badge pour le montrer à l'agent de sécurité qui la laissa passer. Ils furent rejoints par un autre agent qui les conduisit vers une pièce où ils entrèrent. Lisbon s'installa derrière la table, Jane à ses côtés. Il regarda autour de lui, se rappelant de la fois où lui-même se trouvait en prison et que Lisbon était venue le voir. A la différence que ce n'était pas dans une petite pièce comme celle-ci, mais la grande salle.

Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur Lisbon pour la voir très sérieuse. Elle se préparait psychologiquement à l'affrontement qui allait avoir lieu. Il la sentait tendue et il passa sa main sous la table pour attraper la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire de remerciement. La tension ne partit pas, mais elle s'adoucit. Il savait toujours comment faire pour la rassurer, la calmer, sans même ouvrir la bouche.

Il relâcha sa main lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir: Logan Anderson allait arriver et Lisbon se redressa sur sa chaise pour se donner de la contenance. Elle voulait paraître assurée, sûre d'elle et pas le moins du monde effrayée alors que c'est-ce qu'elle était, au fond d'elle.

Bientôt, Logan Anderson entra dans la pièce, suivit par un garde et il fut installé sur la chaise en face d'eux. Le garde lança un regard à Lisbon qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. L'homme s'éloigna vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se posta de l'autre côté. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les trois seuls et la tension remonta d'un cran. Anderson ne semblait pas du tout étonné de les voir, mais plutôt ravi. Il s'attendait à leur visite, Jane pouvait le voir.

L'homme fixa Lisbon avec un regard mauvais, mais aussi une drôle de lueur qui n'inspira rien de bon à Jane. Mais il ne dit rien, respectant la promesse qu'il avait faite avant de venir. Il ne ferait rien, il se contenterait d'observer tandis que Lisbon poserait les questions. Il était bon à ça, observer, c'est-ce qui lui avait fait gagner beaucoup d'argent pendant des années et continuait de l'aider encore aujourd'hui.

Anderson posa ses mains menottées sur la table, faisant claquer les bracelets contre le métal. Son regard ne lâcha pas l'agent, pas une fois il ne les tourna vers Jane, comme s'il n'était pas là. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Cela lui apporta des informations supplémentaires. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit le but de cette lettre. Ces menaces n'étaient pas contre lui, mais contre elle, contre Lisbon. Anderson savait que s'il envoyait une lettre contenant des menaces à Jane, alors Lisbon l'apprendrait. Il savait aussi qu'elle voudrait le voir.

Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça sur elle ? Bien entendu, dans cette prison il y avait un grand nombre de détenus que Lisbon avait fait enfermer. Mais aucun d'eux ne la connaissait assez pour savoir ce genre de détails sur sa façon de penser, sur sa façon de travailler. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour protéger les personnes chères à son cœur. Il avait dut apprendre tout ça d'une autre manière et la seule qui venait à l'esprit de Jane à cet instant était aussi la plus logique. Logan Anderson était un détective privé, c'était son métier de savoir tout un tas de choses sur à peu près tout le monde.

Il se trouvait ici depuis trois mois, ce qui ne lui donnait pas la possibilité d'en avoir apprit autant sur Lisbon. A moins qu'il ait fait ses recherches avant de se retrouver ici et là ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'intéressait à elle bien avant qu'elle ne l'envoie en prison et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Jane se concentra donc encore plus sur Anderson et ce dernier ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-" Agent Lisbon, quel mauvais vent vous amène ?" Demanda-t-il simplement.

-" J'ai des questions à vous poser" lui répondit-elle.

-" Je n'en doute pas un seul instant agent" dit-il d'un air supérieur, " mais je doute d'avoir quoi que ce soit à vous dire."

-" Oh vous allez me parler, croyez-moi" certifia l'agent.

-" Et qu'aurais-je donc à vous dire agent ? Vous m'avez envoyé ici et je n'ai pas bougé depuis. Que me reprochez-vous au juste ?"

-" Les menaces que vous avez envoyez à mon consultant" répondit-elle en serrant les poings sous la table pour garder son calme.

Elle sentit Jane lui prendre discrètement la main, la serrant doucement, lui assurant ainsi son soutien. Ce simple geste eut pour don de la calmer un peu.

-" Ce n'était qu'une simple lettre" dit-il avec désinvolture. " Et puis je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mettre ces menaces à exécution d'ici."

-" Mais vous avez toujours des amis à l'extérieur."

-" Vous pouvez vérifier, je n'ai reçu aucune visite depuis mon incarcération" déclara-t-il.

-" Ça ne vous empêche pas de pouvoir communiquer avec vos amis" assura Lisbon.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Anderson fixait toujours Lisbon avec ce regard froid et calculateur. Cela ne sembla pas perturber l'agent, elle avait l'habitude. Jane par contre n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il la fixait, cela renforçait ce qu'il pensait. Mais il ne ferait rien, il avait fait une promesse. Il voulait prouver à Lisbon qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, qu'importe la situation.

Lisbon, après s'être calmée, posa alors ses mains qu'elle croisa sur la table devant elle, défiant le détenu du regard. Elle lui montrait ainsi qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait faire. Elle lui montrait aussi que s'il osait s'en prendre à qui que ce soit, elle lui ferait payer. Elle ne ferait rien d'illégal, ce n'était pas son genre, mais elle avait bien d'autres moyens.

Anderson la fixa encore un petit moment avant de se mettre à gesticuler sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui, la force de caractère de la femme en face de lui était au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais soudain, quelque chose changea dans ses yeux, si infime que Lisbon ne vit rien, mais cela n'échappa pas à Jane. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos et il posa sa main sur le genou de Lisbon qui ne laissa rien paraître de son geste.

-" Je vous ai à l'œil Anderson" certifia Lisbon.

-" Ne soyez pas si sûre de vous agent," sourit-il. " Car c'est moi qui vous ai à l'œil."

-" Serait-ce une autre menace ?" S'enquit-elle sans la moindre peur.

-" Oh mais jamais je n'oserais menacer un agent du CBI. Je vous dis juste les choses telles qu'elles sont."

-" Je crois que nous en avons fini."

Lisbon se leva, suivie de Jane et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte. A ce moment là, Anderson lança une phrase qui énerva Lisbon.

-" Dites bonjour à Peyson pour moi."

Mais ce fut Jane qui se retourna d'un coup et Lisbon dut le retenir pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à l'homme qui les regardait avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le força à se retourner vers la porte et donna un coup afin que le garde vienne leur ouvrir. Elle ne donna pas un autre regard à Anderson et sortit en entraînant Jane avec elle. Il lui avait promit de ne rien faire, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de sa réaction. Elle avait elle-même eut du mal à se retenir de se retourner et d'aller lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher l'enfant.

Elle traversa les couloirs sans jamais lâcher Jane et ce fut une fois sur le parking qu'elle retira sa main. Elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture, sachant parfaitement que Jane la suivrait. Ils entrèrent dans le véhicule et là seulement elle laissa tomber le masque de l'agent pour redevenir simplement Teresa. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Jane, attirant son attention et elle croisa son regard. Il était en colère, mais aussi effrayé. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi alors elle posa la main sur sa joue et l'attira à elle.

Malgré la règle qu'elle avait instaurée, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir avec ce regard. Et Jane se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Lisbon. La colère avait vite quitté son cœur, mais pas la peur. Elle le comprenait parfaitement car la peur se trouvait aussi en elle. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas avoir peur. Anderson leur avait rappelé que Peyson était toujours dans ses pensées, et pas les meilleures. Elle craignait de ne pas être capable d'empêcher qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Elle doutait d'elle et elle avait de bonnes raisons.

C'était bien connu, lorsqu'une affaire les touchait de trop près, même les meilleurs flics pouvaient faire des erreurs. Et c'était son cas, elle était touché de bien trop près dans cette affaire. Non seulement Peyson était en danger, mais aussi Jane, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était doublement concernée. Elle prit alors la décision de céder l'affaire, mais pas à n'importe qui. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un quelconque agent s'en occuper. Alors en rentrant au CBI, elle informerait Cho qu'il était dès à présent en charge. Elle avait confiance en lui.

Jane se sépara doucement d'elle, mais ne lâcha pas sa main qu'il serra fort dans la sienne. Il avait encore les joues humides de larmes. Cela lui fendit le cœur. Jane ne pleurait pas souvent et surtout pas devant qui que ce soit, même pas elle. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ce qui représentait beaucoup pour elle. S'il se permettait de verser des larmes devant elle, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup d'importance pour lui, même si elle le savait déjà.

Lisbon leva sa main libre pour la poser sur sa joue et chassa de son pouce une autre larme qui coulait doucement. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la douce caresse. Il devait lui dire ce qui lui faisait peur, mais il voulait profiter encore un peu de cette bulle qu'ils s'étaient crées dans la voiture. Bientôt ils devraient retrouver le vrai monde, celui dans lequel ils devraient trouver qui en avaient après eux, qui pouvaient leur faire du mal. Anderson était derrière tout ça, ils le savaient, mais il était toujours derrière les barreaux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisbon laissa retomber sa main et se repositionna sur son siège. Elle attacha sa ceinture et était sur le point de démarrer la voiture lorsque Jane l'arrêta en attrapant son bras. Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui et le vit inspirer profondément, comme s'il avait quelque chose de difficile à lui dire. Elle lâcha alors les clés et se tourna de nouveau vers lui, attendant qu'il lui explique ce qui n'allait pas.

-" Lisbon, il faut que je te dise quelque chose" se lança-t-il enfin.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est Jane ?"

-" Les menaces qu'Anderson m'a envoyé, ce n'était qu'un moyen de se rapprocher de toi," expliqua-t-il, et devant son regard un peu perdu, il continua. " Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, il semble s'intéresser à toi et il a certainement fait des recherches sur toi avant que tu l'arrêtes."

-" Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

-" Il savait qu'en me menaçant, qu'en envoyant quelqu'un s'approcher de Peyson, tu ferais tout pour nous protéger et que tu finirais par aller le voir."

Lisbon pouvait voir la logique dans ce que venait de dire Jane. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment savaient de quoi elle était capable lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses proches. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Anderson avait fait des recherches sur elle avant même qu'elle ne l'envoie en prison. S'il l'avait fait avant elle comprenait, mais pas après. Ça n'avait pas de sens et cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Le regard que lui rendait Jane lui fit savoir que lui non plus n'aimait pas cette idée et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la jalousie, elle le savait. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins comme ça, n'aimant pas quand les hommes s'intéressaient trop à elle, surtout ce genre d'homme. Jane parvenait à lire les gens, à savoir ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête, plus ou moins. Et ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard d'Anderson ne présageait rien de bon.

-" Je crois qu'Anderson est comme fasciné par toi, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi" ajouta Jane.

-" Il n'y a rien de fascinant chez moi" dit-elle simplement.

-" Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est autant fasciné par toi, au point de faire des recherches sur toi bien avant de te rencontrer" expliqua-t-il. " Tu es quelqu'un de fascinant, crois-moi."

Il lui offrit un sourire sincère, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle le lui rendit, comprenant ce qu'il tentait de faire. Mais elle avait toujours cette question dans la tête: pourquoi Anderson s'intéressait-il tant à elle ? Pourquoi faire des recherches sur elle sans même l'avoir rencontrée ?

-" Je demanderais à Van Pelt de faire des recherches" dit-elle alors. " Elle trouvera peut-être quelque chose sur lui qui pourrait expliquer sa _fascination_ pour moi."

Jane ne répondit rien, comprenant qu'elle mettait fin à la conversation. Lorsqu'elle démarra et quitta le parking, Jane réfléchit à ce qu'ils avaient apprit. Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est rien. Anderson ne leur avait rien dit qui puisse vraiment les aider, seulement les énerver et leur faire peur. Il vérifierait, mais il était certain que l'homme n'avait eut aucune visite depuis son incarcération, il n'avait plus personne dans sa vie. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était qu'il soit encore en vie, ou qu'il ne soit pas encore défiguré. Peut-être avait-il trouvé le moyen de se faire respecter. Comment ? Il finirait par le savoir.

**- oooo -**

Michael sortit de sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sa mère venait de rentrer avec Peyson et il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin et avait vu la voiture de patrouille devant la maison, il avait comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Peyson. Il connaissait son histoire, elle n'avait pas eut de chance. Sa nouvelle petite sœur avait perdu toute sa famille en une soirée et aurait probablement perdu la vie si le CBI n'avait pas fait du si bon travail.

Il descendit l'escalier et Peyson courut dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa, la souleva et lui embrassa la joue, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de ses balades avec Teresa et Patrick, ou simplement quand elle revenait des courses avec sa mère. Il s'était très vite attaché à la fillette, il l'aimait déjà comme un membre de sa famille, comme les autres. Ils étaient tous une famille et il n'aimait savoir que quelqu'un veuille lui faire du mal. Quand il reposa la petite au sol, il remarqua alors une femme à côté de sa mère. Instinctivement, il poussa la petite derrière lui, même s'il savait que sa mère ne laisserait jamais entrer quelqu'un de dangereux chez eux.

Marie le vit faire et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il se détendit alors et laissa Peyson lui attraper la main et le rapprocher de l'inconnue. Sa petite sœur semblait la connaître et l'apprécier, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Elle ne laissait pas grand monde s'approcher d'elle, préférant la solitude. Les seuls avec qui elle se sentait à l'aise étaient les membres de la famille, Teresa et Patrick. Cette inconnue devait avoir une grande importance pour elle si elle ne se renfermait pas.

-" Michael, voici l'agent Scanlon du CBI" présenta sa mère.

-" Bonjour Michael" salua l'agent.

-" Bonjour madame" salua-t-il en retour.

-" Elle va rester à la maison pendant quelques temps" précisa Marie. " Elle sera là pour protéger Peyson."

-" Quelqu'un veut encore lui faire du mal" dit-il simplement, comprenant le sérieux de la situation. " C'est encore le même ?"

-" Pour le moment on ne sait pas" admit sa mère. " Mais Teresa ne veut prendre aucun risque. Donc si tu veux bien aller préparer la chambre d'amis ce serait gentil."

-" J'y vais."

Alors qu'il remontait l'escalier, Peyson sur les talons, Marie le rappela.

-" Où sont les enfants ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Frantz et Ulrich sont dans leur chambre à faire leurs devoirs en retard. Et Nick est dans le salon, il joue à la console."

-" Très bien. Je vais devoir aller chercher Zoé au centre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

-" Je veillerai sur les enfants, vous pouvez y aller tranquillement" assura l'agent Scanlon. " Il n'y aura aucun problème, faite moi confiance."

-" Si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'apprécie vraiment votre aide."

-" Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Marie ressortit aussi vite, laissant l'agent Scanlon seule avec les enfants. Michael regarda la femme un moment avant de redescendre les quelques marches pour aller se planter devant elle.

-" Vous pourriez m'aider à préparer la chambre s'il vous plait ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Avec plaisir" répondit l'agent, comprenant ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

-" Je vais vous aider" s'enthousiasma Peyson.

Cela fit sourire l'agent et Michael, puis ils montèrent tous ensemble. Michael dirigea sa petite troupe au fond du couloir, juste à côté de la chambre de Peyson et Zoé. Il ouvrit la porte, révélant une chambre toute simple mais pourtant accueillante et charmante. L'agent Scanlon entra avec Peyson tandis que Michael ouvrait une autre porte dans le couloir, un placard, duquel il sortit des draps propres. Il retourna avec les autres et ensemble ils firent le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était prêt et il ne restait plus qu'a attendre le retour de Marie et Zoé. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment occuper Peyson. Il se doutait que l'agent Scanlon saurait s'occuper toute seule, elle avait pas mal de choses à faire pour assurer convenablement la sécurité de sa petite sœur. Ils étaient à présent dans le hall d'entrée alors qu'ils venaient de descendre l'escalier. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ulrich arriva avec une boite entre les mains et un immense sourire sur le visage.

-" Un Monopoly ça vous tente ?" Proposa-t-il.

-" Chouette" cria Nick du salon, qui laissa automatiquement tomber la manette de sa console au sol.

-" D'abord tu ranges ton bazar," ordonna Michael, "ensuite tu montes chercher Frantz pour savoir s'il veut jouer aussi."

-" D'accord patron" sourit le jeune garçon en rangeant son jeu dans la boite. " Mais après on joue."

-" Oui, après on joue, mais seulement si Peyson veut jouer aussi." Il se tourna vers la fillette, "tu veux jouer au Monopoly Peyson?"

-" Je… Je sais pas jouer" répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

-" T'inquiète pas, on va t'apprendre" la rassura Ulrich en installant la boite sur la table de la salle à manger. " Tu verras, c'est super facile et amusant."

-" Oh que oui" confirmèrent en chœur Frantz et Nick qui s'installèrent à leur tour.

Une fois les cinq enfants autour de la table, Michael installa la plaque de jeu et expliqua à Peyson comment jouer tout en lui montrant. La fillette était très attentive, ne voulant pas paraître nulle devant ses frères.

Un peu plus loin, l'agent Scanlon l'observait évoluer avec ces enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle n'était plus la petite fille apeurée et réservée qu'elle avait connut quelques mois plus tôt. Elle semblait plus épanouie, plus heureuse et cela réchauffa le cœur de l'agent. Elle avait eut peur que la tragédie qui avait touché sa famille ne la change à jamais. Mais elle se rendait compte que, bien qu'elle soit encore un peu sur ses gardes, elle allait mieux.

L'agent Lisbon lui avait donné un dossier concernant la famille chez qui elle vivait et elle l'avait rapidement parcourut dans la voiture. Tout ces gamins avaient eut des vies difficiles, pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien et qu'ils prennent soin les uns des autres. Ces gamins étaient tous abîmés par la vie et aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient ensemble pour surmonter la peine et la colère, ensemble pour se créer une nouvelle vie et être heureux.

Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé après encore quelques minutes d'observation. Elle voulait approfondir ses connaissances sur la famille afin de mieux connaître chaque membre et ainsi pouvoir mieux faire son travail. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces enfants de nouveau vivre des malheurs, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Peyson perdre une autre famille.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne se rende compte du temps qui passe. L'agent Scanlon pouvait entendre les enfants rire à côté tandis qu'elle continuait d'étudier ses dossiers. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison et elle laissa tomber les dossiers sur le canapé pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle fit signe aux enfants de se taire et chacun garda le silence. Michael se leva pour aller se poster devant l'entrée de la salle à manger, protégeant ainsi ses frères et sa sœur.

Scanlon posa instinctivement sa main sur son arme en cas de besoin. Elle regarda par la vitre se trouvant sur la porte, poussant très légèrement le rideau. Elle vit alors une fillette arriver en boitillant, suivit de Marie. Scanlon se détendit alors, cacha son arme sous sa veste et ouvrit la porte pour accueillir la petite fille et sa mère. Mais Zoé s'arrêta en la voyant, le regard inquiet et elle se tourna vers sa mère.

-" Tu peux y aller ma puce, c'est une amie" la rassura sa mère.

-" Bonjour madame" salua Zoé en passant.

-" Bonjour Zoé" salua-t-elle en retour.

Zoé se tourna vers sa mère, avec un regard étonné cette fois.

-" Maman, la dame elle connaît mon prénom.

-" Oui ma chérie, c'est parce que c'est une amie" rit Marie.

-" C'est la dame qui m'a protégée quand oncle Logan a voulut me faire du mal" ajouta Peyson en venant rejoindre Zoé.

-" C'est elle ? Super !" s'enthousiasma-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers l'agent. " Alors tu vas encore la protéger c'est ça. Son oncle Logan veut encore lui faire du mal."

L'agent Scanlon leva les yeux vers Marie qui hocha la tête, puis se pencha pour être à la hauteur de Zoé. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-" Quelqu'un veut faire du mal à Peyson" répondit-elle. " On ne sait pas encore qui c'est, mais je vais tout faire pour la protéger, ainsi que toi et toute ta famille."

-" Il va nous faire du mal à nous aussi ?" S'affola-t-elle alors.

-" Non, il ne vous fera pas de mal, je te le promets."

Zoé se calma peu à peu avant de hocher la tête et de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Elle s'installa sur une chaise avec l'aide de Frantz et attrapa son sac à dos. Elle en sortit une enveloppe.

-" Maman, j'ai ça pour toi" dit-elle à sa mère.

Marie s'approcha et attrapa l'enveloppe qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir, mais l'agent Scanlon l'en empêcha. Elle sortit des gants qu'elle avait toujours dans ses poches, déformation professionnelle, puis les enfila pour attraper l'enveloppe. Elle sortit son portable de son autre main et appela l'agent Lisbon.

Dans la pièce, tous les enfants s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, formant une sorte de muraille autour de Peyson qui tenait la main de Zoé dans la sienne. Marie passa derrière ses enfants et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Peyson, comme pour la protéger.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon roulait encore lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle appuya sur le bouton afin de mettre le haut parleur, laissant ainsi Jane entendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-" Agent Lisbon, la petite Zoé Hayes nous a remit une enveloppe identique à celle de Peyson" annonça-t-elle.

-" Elle va bien ?" S'inquiéta Jane.

-" Parfaitement bien" le rassura Scanlon. " Elle ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit."

-" Vous a-t-elle dit qui lui a donné l'enveloppe ?" S'enquit Lisbon en mode agent malgré l'inquiétude qui la rongeait en rapport avec la sécurité de la famille Hayes.

-" Je ne l'ai pas encore interrogée, j'ai préféré vous appeler avant et vous laissez faire. Vous les connaissez mieux que moi et je pense que Zoé se sentira plus en sécurité avec vous, plus en confiance."

-" Très bien, on arrive."

Lisbon raccrocha et changea de direction afin de se rendre chez les Hayes. Le silence tomba dans le véhicule, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire. Ils n'avaient rien à dire de toute façon. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe, mais ils avaient déjà une petite idée. Lisbon sentit Jane poser sa main sur la sienne et la serrer doucement dans la sienne. Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle retira subitement sa main de celle de Jane et ce dernier interpréta mal son geste. Mais il comprit lorsqu'elle rangea la voiture sur le bas côté.

L'agent serra le volant entre ses mains, faisant blanchir les articulations de ses doigts avant de le relâcher. Elle coupa le contact, défit sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture. Elle s'éloigna un peu, une main sur la hanche, se passant l'autre sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Elle était en colère, Jane pouvait le voir. Tout dans son corps lui disait qu'elle s'en voulait, bien qu'elle ne soit responsable de rien.

N'y tenant plus, il sortit à son tour de la voiture pour la rejoindre. Il arriva derrière elle mais ne la toucha pas, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il savait que pour le moment elle avait besoin de réfléchir et une simple main sur son épaule la mettrait plus en colère qu'autre chose. Il attendit qu'elle fasse ce pas vers lui, qu'elle décide seule de la marche à suivre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle se tourne vers lui, la détermination dans le regard. Elle fit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de lui et posa sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit même de son cœur.

Jane la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle semblait déterminée, mais il pouvait aussi voir un peu de peur. Il savait de quoi elle avait peur, lui-même avait peur. Alors il posa sa main sur la sienne et s'approcha un peu plus.

-" Il ne leur arrivera rien" souffla-t-il.

-" Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter" répondit-elle. " Je sais que Logan Anderson est derrière tout ça, mais ce qui m'agace c'est de ne rien pouvoir prouver."

-" On n'y arrivera pas si facilement. Il à raison, il n'a reçu aucune visite depuis son incarcération, uniquement son avocat."

-" Tu as déjà fais des recherches ?" S'étonna-t-il.

-" J'avoue que oui" sourit-elle doucement. " Avant même d'aller le voir et avant même qu'on nous donne la première enveloppe. En réalité, je me suis informée sur lui toute les semaines depuis qu'il est là-bas."

-" Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?" S'étonna-t-il, tentant de calmer la colère qui commençait à monter en lui. " Tu me l'as caché."

-" Jane écoute, je ne voulais pas te cacher quoi que ce soit, mais je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas faire."

-" Et tu avais parfaitement raison, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire" s'emporta-t-il finalement. " Il était déjà focalisé sur toi avant, mais si jamais il a apprit ce que tu faisais, peut-être que ça lui a mis des idées dans la tête. Y as-tu seulement pensé ?"

-" J'ai pensé à Peyson, et à to," s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. " Je savais qu'il voudrait se venger suite à l'interrogatoire après son arrestation."

-" Et comment le savais-tu ?"

-" Son regard" dit-elle. " Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard." Elle fit une pause. " Et après au tribunal, la façon dont il t'a regardé. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque."

Jane s'éloigna un peu, se passant une main sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses, la façon dont Lisbon s'occupait de cette affaire. Il voyait ce petit quelque chose dans son regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, une chose qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir. Elle avait la même étincelle que lui et ça lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui, c'était une chose de laquelle il voulait la protéger.

Il se tourna vers Lisbon qui attendait qu'il parle ou fasse quelque chose. Il hésita un instant puis se rapprocha d'elle. Il l'attrapa rudement et la serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, Lisbon s'écarta de lui et se rapprocha de la voiture. Comme Jane ne la suivait pas, elle se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-" Promets-moi de ne pas devenir comme moi" lui demanda-t-il douloureusement.

-" De quoi tu parles ?" Mais elle le savait parfaitement.

-" Ne te laisse pas envahir par la haine comme moi, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie comme je l'ai fais."

-" Je ne gâcherais pas ma vie, et tu ne l'as pas plus fait" lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. " Tu as fais des choix, comme tout le monde. Parfois les bons, parfois les mauvais. Mais tu n'as pas gâché ta vie."

-" Tu sais ce que je veux dire" ajouta-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

-" Oui je sais" souffla-t-elle.

Et elle le savait. Depuis la mort de sa famille, Jane était obsédé par John LeRouge et c'est justement ce qu'il ne voulait pas pour elle, qu'elle soit obsédée par Logan Anderson. Elle posa une main sur sa joue avec un sourire rassurant.

-" Je ne ferai rien de stupide" promit-elle. " Mais je veux que tu cesses de t'inquiéter comme ça." Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. " Je veux que toi aussi tu oublies cette obsession, que tu ailles de l'avant."

-" Lisbon…"

-" Ecoute, je sais que tu n'arrêteras jamais de le chercher et je ne te le demande pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu penses à autre chose aussi, que tu penses à toi, et à moi."

Elle avait raison, il devait penser à elle, à eux. Il avait une deuxième chance et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser passer. Il posa sa main sur celle de Lisbon, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se redresser.

-" Allons voir les Hayes" dit-elle. " J'ai peur que Marie ne soit morte de peur."

-" Je n'en doute pas" Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la voiture. " On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, quand on rentrera à la maison."

Ils montèrent en voiture pour se rendre chez les Hayes.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison, la porte s'ouvrit et l'agent Scanlon apparut.

-" Mme Hayes se trouve dans le salon avec les enfants" annonça-t-elle.

-" Comment va-t-elle ?" S'enquit Lisbon.

-" Un peu secouée, mais on le serait à moins."

Lisbon approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers le salon où elle trouva Marie avec ses six enfants autour d'elle. Peyson et Zoé étaient assises de chaque côté d'elle, chacune tenant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Michael se trouvait à côté de Peyson, un bras autour de ses épaules et Nick était à côté de Zoé, les jumeaux assis devant lui sur le sol.

Lisbon s'en voulait de leur faire subir tout ça, même si elle savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle devait absolument mettre un terme à tout ça, elle devait leur permettre de vivre normalement et heureux. Et elle ferait tout pour que ça arrive. Elle s'approcha de la petite famille et Marie leva les yeux vers elle.

-" Je croyais que personne ne pourrait s'approcher de mes enfants" s'énerva-t-elle en se levant. " Et pourtant ça s'est produit."

-" Je suis désolée Marie" commença Lisbon.

-" Vous êtes désolée ? Quelqu'un s'est approché de Zoé et a glissé une enveloppe dans son sac. Il aurait put s'en prendre à elle et personne n'aurait rien put faire. Vous m'aviez promis de prendre soin de nous et vous ne l'avez pas fait."

Lisbon ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit, Marie avait raison. Elle avait promit de les protéger, de faire en sorte que rien de mal ne puisse leur arriver. Et même si personne n'avait été blessé, la peur s'était bien installée en chacun d'eux. L'agent vit alors Michael se lever et venir poser une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-" Calme toi maman, elle n'y est pour rien" dit-il.

Marie sembla se reprendre et ouvrit des yeux grands de stupeur. Elle se mit une main devant la bouche avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Lisbon se rapprocha alors d'elle et s'installa à côté, posant une main sur son bras. La femme leva les yeux vers l'agent, mal à l'aise.

-" Je suis désolée Teresa" s'excusa Marie, des larmes dans la voix.

-" Ce n'est rien Marie, je vous comprends parfaitement" la rassura-t-elle.

-" J'ai eu peur c'est tout" tenta de se justifier la mère de famille. " J'ai eu peur pour ma fille, peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle, puis aux autres."

-" Je suis désolée pour ça Marie, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe" demanda Lisbon, assez mal à l'aise de devoir faire son travail.

L'agent Scanlon arriva à ce moment là avec une enveloppe dans un sachet en plastique qu'elle tendit à Lisbon. Elle l'a prit et hésita un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir devant la famille Hayes, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus les maintenir hors de tout ça. Ils y étaient déjà et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne changerait ce fait. Elle tourna la tête vers Jane, comme pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était flic, elle savait comment faire son travail. Mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le mentaliste s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la petite famille puis reporta de nouveau son regard vers elle.

-" On ne peut pas les laisser voir ce qu'il y a dedans" lui souffla-t-il.

-" Ils ont le droit de savoir" murmura-t-elle.

-" Tu veux vraiment leur faire peur ?"

Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait rajouter à la peur qu'ils avaient déjà. Elle les regarda encore une fois avant de prendre sa décision. Elle rangea l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis elle croisa le regard de Marie. La mère de famille hocha la tête de compréhension avant de reporter son attention vers sa petite famille. L'agent Scanlon les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-" Je veillerais sur eux" promit-elle.

-" Je sais" assura Lisbon.

Puis Jane et Lisbon s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre la voiture. Néanmoins, ils ne partirent pas tout de suite. Lisbon sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et la fixa un moment. Elle était tentée de l'ouvrir tout de suite, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait faire les choses dans les règles, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de contaminer les pièces à conviction.

-" On va l'avoir" affirma Jane en la fixant dans les yeux.

-" Je sais, et il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit."

Ils se sourirent puis partirent en direction du CBI.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce soir. J'espère que vous avez aimé et si c'est le cas, alors laissez moi un petit mot, juste pour que je sache.**

**Et maintenant, je vais attendre la diffusion de TM ce soir, je suis impatiente de le voir.**

**Bonne soirée,**

_Sweety 29/09/13_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: **désolée du retard pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai été si occupée dernièrement que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer**.** J'espère avoir un peu plus de commentaires sur ce nouveau chapitre. Et pour ceux qui suivent **_Vies secrètes _**sachez que le nouveau chapitre ne devrait pas tarder a arriver.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Lisbon était assise derrière son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. L'enveloppe contenant les photos se trouvait actuellement à la scientifique où les agents recherchaient des empreintes ou n'importe quoi pouvant leur apporter quelque chose. Elle savait qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien et cela lui rappela une autre affaire. John Le Rouge. Ce tueur ne laissait jamais rien qui pourrait mener à lui et le ou les complices d'Anderson étaient pareils. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle avait vu les photos, celles montrant toute la famille Hayes. Comment cela était-il possible, comment cette famille s'était-elle retrouvée mêlée à tout ça? Tout simplement parce que Peyson vivait avec eux. Tous ces enfants avaient déjà eut des vies bien difficiles et maintenant ça. Lisbon s'en voulait, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendre responsable des actions de cet homme.

L'agent tenta de penser à autre chose en remplissant les divers rapports traînant sur son bureau depuis bien trop longtemps. La plupart étaient des plaintes à l'encontre de Jane, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Malgré leur relation non professionnelle, il était resté le même. Bien qu'elle ne cesse de lui répéter de faire attention à ses mots, de ne pas faire enrager les suspects ou les autres membres du CBI, ou simplement la police locale, il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Mais elle ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Il était agaçant, fatiguant, mais aussi aimant et si tendre. Et lorsqu'elle le voyait avec Peyson, lorsqu'elle voyait cet amour dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il s'amusait avec la fillette, elle ne pouvait que l'aimer d'avantage.

Et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle voulait arrêter le complice d'Anderson. Pour ça et plus encore. Sa toute nouvelle relation avec Jane était déjà bien assez compliquée, elle voulait la simplifier. S'inquiéter sans cesse n'aidait pas leur couple. Jane s'inquiétait déjà bien trop avec John Le Rouge en liberté, alors avec la menace d'Anderson c'était bien pire. Jane ne la laissait pas souvent seule, préférant rester près d'elle afin de la protéger de John Le Rouge. Elle en était parfaitement capable, et Jane le savait parfaitement. Mais il avait peur pour elle, alors elle le laissait faire.

En parlant de Jane, elle le vit à travers la vitre de son bureau se diriger vers la cuisine, certainement pour se faire un thé. Il ne tarderait pas à venir avec un café pour elle, comme toujours. C'était ces petites attentions qui l'avaient séduite bien des années plus tôt, ainsi que son sourire. Elle ne pensait pas à l'époque qu'ils finiraient ensemble, il était tellement absorbé par sa quête de vengeance. Maintenant les choses étaient quelque peu différentes, mais pas totalement. Il voulait toujours retrouver John Le Rouge, il voulait venger sa famille. Mais il ne voulait plus le tuer, du moins plus s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il voulait vivre au-delà de sa vengeance et pour ça elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Il pensait à eux avant de penser à lui.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Jane apparut avec son café qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sans sa boisson favorite, elle était bien trop fatiguée. Depuis la première lettre de menace, ou plutôt les photos, elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Jane non plus d'ailleurs et elle s'en voulait. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait jamais beaucoup, mais c'était pire maintenant. Elle aurait tant voulut qu'il puisse se reposer un peu, oublier tout ses soucis. Mais c'était impossible, tout comme pour elle.

Jane lui tendit la tasse qu'elle prit avec un sourire reconnaissant et il alla ensuite s'installer sur le canapé, comme à son habitude. Elle sirota une ou deux gorgées avant de poser la tasse devant elle, fixant son regard sur l'homme. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, tout comme elle à n'en pas douter. Mais il avait ce sourire sur le visage qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois, bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre devant lui. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, elle se leva pour aller le rejoindre.

Encore une fois, elle enfreignait une de ses règles, mais elle en avait besoin et Jane aussi, elle pouvait le voir à son sourire. Elle s'installe à son tour sur le canapé et instinctivement, sa main trouva celle du mentaliste qui la serra tendrement dans la sienne. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils le faisaient peu ces derniers temps. Et pourtant, ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Mais ils remettaient toujours à plus tard et en ce moment, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de parler de ces choses si importantes. Plus tard, lorsque cette affaire serait réglée, lorsqu'Anderson ne serait plus une menace pour personne.

A la simple pensée de l'homme qui avait fait tuer la famille de Peyson, Lisbon sentit la colère monter en elle. Jane dut le sentir aussi car il resserra ses doigts autour de sa main, lui faisant relever les yeux vers lui. Il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait lui aussi peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à la famille Hayes. Elle s'en voulut alors de lui imposer tout ça, de le forcer à s'inquiéter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. John Le Rouge lui prenait déjà beaucoup trop de temps et d'énergie, et voilà que se rajoutait Anderson et ses menaces.

Elle aurait tant voulut pouvoir le protéger de toutes les souffrances de ce monde, lui offrir une vie heureuse et simple. Mais quand la vie avait-elle été simple pour eux? Jamais et ça ne changerait pas de sitôt. Supporterait-elle seulement de mener une vie simple? Probablement pas et il en allait de même pour Jane.

-" Tu as des nouvelles de la scientifique ?" Demanda-t-il alors, rompant le fil de ses pensées et la forçant à focaliser son attention sur l'affaire en cours.

-" Pas encore, mais je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider."

-" J'en doute aussi, mais c'est la procédure." Son ton laissait entendre que tout ça ne servait à rien pour lui si ce n'est perdre du temps. " Il est bien trop méticuleux, il aura certainement embauché un professionnel."

-" Professionnel ou pas, il fera une erreur à un moment ou à un autre" dit-elle sûre d'elle. " Ils en font tous un jour."

-" Non pas tous." Inutile qu'il donne de nom, elle savait de qui il parlait.

John Le Rouge ne faisait jamais d'erreur et c'est la raison pour laquelle il était toujours libre de tuer. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir attraper ce type, lui faire payer les souffrances qu'il avait infligé à tant de gens. Malheureusement pour elle, les choses étaient ainsi faites, elle ne pouvait rien changer, seulement aider de son mieux.

Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, puis les porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser qui voulait dire tant de choses. Elle garda la main de Jane contre ses lèvres plusieurs minutes avant de la laisser retomber sur ses genoux. Là seulement elle se leva pour rejoindre son bureau. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé rester avec lui sur le canapé, elle avait toujours du travail qui ne se ferait pas tout seul. Jane comprit que cela voulait dire que leur petit moment d'intimité était terminé et qu'il devait la laissé travailler. C'est avec regret qu'il se leva et sortit du bureau, la laissant en paix. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper en attendant les résultats de la scientifique et ce n'est pas avec lui dans le bureau avec elle qu'elle pourrait se concentrer.

Jane se rendit directement sur son canapé, sous les regards inquiets de ses collègues. Personne n'avait rien dit depuis que les photos avaient été envoyées au laboratoire. Mais de toute façon, qu'auraient-ils put dire? Rien n'aurait put apaiser l'inquiétude et la colère en Jane et Lisbon. Alors Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient fait ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux, des recherches. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de passés à fouiller. Anderson avait vraiment un nombre incalculable d'amis et de connaissances et pas tous du bon côté de la loi. Il y avait forcement chez l'un d'eux quelque chose qui pourrait les mener vers le coupable, celui qui terrorisait cette pauvre famille innocente.

Plus vite ils le trouveraient mieux ce serait. L'équipe n'aimait pas la tension qui s'installait peu à peu dans leur petit groupe, venant troubler leur efficacité. Teresa Lisbon n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser dicter sa conduite par ses sentiments, mais cette fois si. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était bien trop attachée à Peyson pour rester insensible. Personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit, il en était de même pour eux, à un degré moins élevé bien entendu.

Van Pelt venait de parcourir le dossier numéro trente cinq de sa liste. Elle se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, se passant une main dans le cou. Elle s'étira du mieux possible avant de se remettre au travail. Elle était fatiguée, ils l'étaient tous et cela n'avait pas échappé à Jane. Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis se tuer à la tache, même s'il était reconnaissant du travail acharné qu'ils fournissaient.

Depuis le début de cette affaire, il y en avait toujours au moins un qui restait pour veiller sur lui et Lisbon, bien que personne ne leur ait demandé. Ils se faisaient un devoir de veiller sur leurs collègues, et de ça aussi Jane était reconnaissant. Il voulait que Lisbon ait la meilleure protection possible, et savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas lui. Il voulait le meilleur pour Lisbon et chaque membre de leur équipe étaient les meilleurs.

Lorsque Rigsby s'étira et se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine se faire quelque chose à manger, s'en fut trop pour Jane. Il savait parfaitement que Lisbon ne serait pas contre son idée, elle serait même la première à la proposer si elle n'était pas tant absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, seule dans son bureau. Il se leva donc et rejoignit l'homme dans la cuisine, souriant doucement en voyant la grimace de son collègue à la vue du contenu du frigo.

-" Ça te dit de sortir manger quelque chose ?" Proposa le mentaliste.

-" Quoi, sortir manger ?" Répéta Rigsby, peu sûr d'avoir bien comprit.

-" Ça fait des heures que vous travaillez, vous avez besoin de vous nourrir aussi" sourit Jane en voyant le regard lumineux de l'agent à cette idée.

-" Mais, la boss est d'accord ?" S'inquiéta-t-il tout de même.

-" Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé" avoua-t-il. " Mais je sais qu'elle ne vous refusera pas de vous nourrir convenablement."

-" Okay, mais je te laisse lui demander."

-" Tu m'étonnes."

Rigsby abandonna ses recherches de nourriture et retourna s'installer derrière son bureau, jetant un coup d'œil à Jane lorsque ce dernier passa derrière lui. Il était près au moindre signe de son collègue et à sa posture, les deux autres comprirent de quoi il s'agissait. Les trois agents attendirent donc le verdict.

-" Lisbon ?" Appela Jane, inquiet en entrant dans le bureau de l'agent sans la voir derrière son bureau. " Lisbon ?" Appela-t-il de nouveau avant de remarquer une forme sur le canapé blanc. Il s'approcha doucement pour voir que l'agent avait finalement succombé à la fatigue et s'était tout simplement endormie sur son canapé. Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front, déposa la fine couverture sur ses épaules et sortit du bureau après lui avoir laissé un mot signalant leur absence à tous.

-" Alors ?" S'informa Rigsby en voyant Jane revenir.

-" On peut y aller" répondit-il. " Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé alors je lui ai laissé un mot" crut-il bon de rajouter voyant l'air sceptique de Cho. " Elle ne nous en voudra pas."

-" Si c'est le cas, tu t'arranges avec elle" avertit l'asiatique en prenant sa veste.

Ils sourirent tous à cette remarque pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent à l'instant même où les portes de l'autres ascenseur s'ouvraient, révélant un homme grand habillé de noir. Il avança dans le couloir comme s'il savait où il se rendait et c'était justement le cas. Il était venu ici pour une seule chose et il repartirait avec.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se réveilla au son de petits coups tapés contre la porte de son bureau et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa doucement, se donna un petit coup dans les cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts afin d'être présentable et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle tomba sur l'agent Reynolds qui travaillait un étage au dessus. Un homme charmant et travailleur, qui n'avait de cesse de parler de ses enfants. On entendait la fierté à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de son fils ou de sa fille.

-" Je peux vous aider agent Reynolds ?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" Je reviens de la scientifique au sujet de mon affaire et ils avaient ça de prêt pour vous" expliqua-t-il en tendant un dossier à Lisbon. " J'ai pensé vous éviter le déplacement."

-" Oh, merci c'est bien gentil" remercia-t-elle et alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle ajouta, " passez le bonjour à votre femme."

Elle connaissait la femme de l'agent Reynolds, Melody, pour l'avoir rencontrée à l'une des soirées du CBI. Une femme charmante avec qui elle avait aimé discuter. Lisbon referma la porte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour lire le rapport qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise qu'elle remarqua le silence et en regardant à travers la vitre du bureau, elle vit que ses agents n'étaient pas là.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être partit sur le terrain, ils l'auraient prévenus dans ce cas. Et Jane aussi était absent. Elle sentit une pointe d'inquiétude monter en elle et s'apprêtait à appeler son consultant lorsqu'elle vit le bout de papier portant son nom, bien en évidence sur son bureau. Elle l'attrapa, le déplia et souffla de soulagement après sa lecture. C'est avec l'esprit un peu plus libre qu'elle entreprit de parcourir le rapport de la scientifique.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien : pas d'empreinte, absolument rien pour les aider. Elle s'en doutait, l'homme qu'Anderson avait embauché pour ce travail était un pro. Mais elle avait quand même eut un peu d'espoir, inutile bien entendu. Elle et son équipe devraient chercher un peu plus pour trouver qui était cet homme, qui osait s'en prendre à des enfants innocents, même si pour le moment aucun mal ne leur avait été fait.

Lisbon se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Elle aurait put rejoindre les autres pour manger comme Jane le lui avait proposé dans son mot, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Du moins, elle ne voulait pas manger, car son estomac émettait des bruits assez significatifs. Elle mangerait plus tard, ce soir lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Pour le moment, elle avait du travail et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Elle n'en pensait pas autant pour ses collègues. Ils travaillaient dur, ils méritaient de sortir de temps en temps de ces bureaux au lieu de manger ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver au distributeur. Jane le lui ferait certainement remarquer, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais qu'importe, elle avait bien trop de choses à faire.

Elle se versait juste son divin breuvage lorsque des bruits de voix attirèrent son attention et elle vit ses collègues revenir en discutant. Ils avaient tous l'air détendu, même Jane et cela apporta un sourire sur son visage. Il était si rare de le voir détendu ces derniers jours. Il tourna les yeux et croisa son regard, ce qui lui donna également le sourire. Il délaissa ses collègues pour venir la rejoindre, sous le prétexte de vouloir un thé.

Elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Il fit comme il avait dit, il se prépara un thé. A chaque mouvement toutefois, il s'arrangeait pour effleurer la jeune femme, lui frôlant le bras, posant une main sur son épaule pour garder son équilibre, une main dans le bas du dos lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cuisine pour retourner dans le bureau de l'agent. Il pensa même à fermer la porte et profita des rideaux clos pour lui caresser la joue.

Ce détail par contre interpella l'agent qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé les stores. Était-elle fatiguée au point de faire les choses sans le moindre souvenir ? Puis, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de Jane pour aller prendre place derrière son bureau, une enveloppe blanche attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux vers Jane, l'inquiétude impossible à masquer et ce dernier s'approcha, silencieusement. Passant immédiatement en mode 'agent', elle sortit des gants de son tiroir, les enfila et attrapa l'enveloppe. C'était inutile, il n'y aurait aucune empreinte, comme les autres fois, mais elle continuait d'espérer.

Avec précautions, l'agent ouvrit l'enveloppe et en fit tomber une dizaine de clichés qui la laissèrent sans voix et plus inquiète qu'avant. Jane tenta de contenir la rage qu'il sentait monter en lui à la vue des photos sur le bureau de sa collègue et compagne. Et la culpabilité retrouva rapidement son chemin vers son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dut sortir manger avec ses collègues, il le savait et maintenant il en voyait le résultat.

Lisbon se reprit plus vite que Jane et se leva de son fauteuil pour se précipiter vers ses collègues qui levèrent la tête vers elle, intrigués de son irruption. L'agent senior se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Van Pelt qui comprit que ses talents en informatique allaient être requit, mais ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi.

-" Van Pelt, je veux que tu visionnes les vidéos de surveillance de cet étage à l'heure du déjeuner" ordonna Lisbon. " Cherche qui se trouvait là mais n'aurait pas dut y être."

-" Tout de suite patron" et elle se mit à pianoter sur son clavier.

-" Cho, descends voir le gardien et vois s'il n'a pas laissé entrer quelqu'un d'étranger au CBI, un visiteur, ou n'importe qui."

-" Bien patron."

-" Et moi ?" S'enquit Rigsby.

-" Amène l'enveloppe que je vais te donner à la scientifique."

-" Une autre enveloppe ?" Reprit Van Pelt. " Quelles étaient les photos cette fois ?"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Jane arrivait auprès d'elle et répondait à sa place.

-" Toutes les photos sont de Lisbon" dit-il simplement. " A l'heure du déjeuner quand nous étions tous absents."

Les regards passèrent de Jane à Lisbon puis les trois agents se regardèrent, se sentant aussi coupable que le mentaliste. Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'attendre plus d'explications, les trois agents exécutèrent les ordres donnés. Lisbon retourna dans son bureau, Jane sur les talons et ils refermèrent la porte pour se retrouver seuls pour discuter.

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon" s'excusa Jane.

-" Pour quoi, être allé manger ? Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner."

-" Mais si j'avais été là, il ne t'aurait pas prise en photo alors que tu te reposais."

-" Tu ne peux pas toujours être là et je suis capable de me défendre" tenta-t-elle.

-" Mais pas quand tu dors."

-" Et qu'est-ce que tu suggère, que j'arrête de dormir ?"

-" Non, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, jamais."

Lisbon savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec lui lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Elle comprenait parfaitement sa peur et son inquiétude, elle-même ne se sentait pas à l'aise de savoir que quelqu'un l'avait prise en photo alors qu'elle dormait dans son bureau. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver et c'était pourtant le cas. Elle voulait trouver le coupable, elle voulait reprendre sa vie et cesser d'avoir peur.

Elle s'approcha de Jane, oubliant une fois de plus sa règle d'or. Depuis le début de cette affaire, elle se laissait un peu trop aller. Elle devait changer ça, reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais pour le moment Jane avait besoin de réconfort, il avait besoin d'elle. Le seul moyen de le calmer, ne serait-ce que temporairement, était de laisser parler ses sentiments.

Lisbon posa une main sur la joue de Jane, attirant son regard, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur son autre joue. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit contre le visage de l'homme lorsqu'il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains et attira ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle savait que c'était ce dont il avait besoin et lorsqu'il la plaqua contre lui, elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de plus. Son propre corps réclamait plus que de simples baisers, de simples caresses.

La main de Jane passa de sa joue à son cou et il l'attira encore plus près pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de Lisbon et elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner l'accès qu'il demandait. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et elle sut que si elle ne mettait pas tout de suite fin au baiser, les choses allaient dégénérer. C'est donc avec peine qu'elle posa la main sur le torse de Jane pour le repousser, mais avec douceur, ne voulant pas froisser ses sentiments.

Jane rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard de Lisbon. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant et il le lui rendit. Plus tard, pour le moment ils avaient une enquête à mener. Avec de la chance, les vidéos surveillances montrerait celui qui avait prit les photos et déposé l'enveloppe.

Cho frappa à la porte du bureau et Lisbon s'écarta rapidement de Jane, mettant une distance respectable entre eux. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et l'agent entra.

-" Tommy, le gardien, m'a dit avoir laissé passer un livreur" expliqua Cho. " Il a dit devoir apporter un colis à l'agent Gallagan."

-" As-tu demandé à l'agent Gallagan s'il est venu le voir ?" Questionna Lisbon.

-" J'en viens, mais il n'a vu personne."

-" Bien, attendons de voir ce que nous trouverons sur les vidéos de surveillance."

A ce moment-là, Van Pelt arriva et tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-" Il y a bien un homme qui est venu, un livreur" annonça-t-elle. " Mais à aucun moment on ne voit son visage. Il portait une casquette qui lui cachait le visage. Il avait un paquet dans les mains."

-" Autre chose ?" Interrogea Lisbon.

-" Il est… entré dans votre bureau" elle hésita à continuer en voyant Jane serrer les poings et Lisbon devenir pâle. " Il est resté plusieurs minutes puis est sortit. Il s'est éloigné et a disparu du champ de la camera pour revenir un peu plus tard déposer quelque chose avant de partir pour de bon."

Van Pelt ressortit ensuite du bureau avec Cho et Jane posa une main sur l'épaule de Lisbon. Il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille par derrière et la plaqua contre son torse, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Lisbon posa sa main sur celle de Jane et la serra doucement. Elle ferma les yeux tout en tournant la tête pour laisser reposer sa joue contre lui. Elle savait qu'on pouvait les voir, la porte était toujours ouverte, mais pour le moment elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Tout ce qui comptait pour eux à cet instant était la présence de l'autre, la sécurité de ce corps contre le sien. Lisbon n'avait jamais été ce genre de femme, mais aujourd'hui elle était prête à faire une exception. Les choses changeaient peu à peu et elle avait peur, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Anderson voulait se venger d'elle, de Jane et de Peyson. Mais plus les choses avançaient et plus elle avait l'impression que l'homme n'en avait qu'après elle. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier ? Elle avait finit par comprendre que s'en prendre à Peyson n'était que pour attirer son attention, ainsi que les menaces à l'encontre de Jane. Il fallait attendre que ses collègues aient finit les recherches sur les relations d'Anderson, peut-être trouverait-elle le pourquoi de cette fascination.

Lisbon resta un moment contre Jane, savourant encore un peu de sa chaleur avant de finalement s'écarter. Elle ne devait pas trop se laisser aller, elle devait retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps. Même si elle aimait plus que tout le sentir contre elle, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle trouverait le complice d'Anderson. Elle finit pas se remettre au travail et se rendit auprès de ses collègues, suivie de Jane, pour voir où ils en étaient dans leurs recherches. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Rigsby redressa la tête avec cet air qui voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rigsby ?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" J'ai trouvé plusieurs types dans les relations d'Anderson qui ont tous un point commun" commença-t-il. " Ils ont tous eut à faire à vous."

-" Que veux-tu dire ?"

-" Vous en avez arrêté certains, interrogé d'autres."

-" Et Anderson l'a apprit" continua Jane, comprenant enfin. " Par curiosité il a voulut en apprendre d'avantage et il a finit par être fasciné par cette femme qui n'a pas peur de se frotter aux plus dangereux des criminels."

-" Et quand nous avons été mis sur l'affaire Tanner, sa fascination a grandit" finit Lisbon, qui comprenait enfin.

Tout prenait enfin un sens et cela ne rassurait personne. Lisbon n'aimait pas l'idée d'un tueur fasciné par elle. Jane n'aimait pas l'idée de cet homme fasciné par la femme qu'il aimait. Cho n'aimait pas l'idée de cet homme voulant s'en prendre à sa patronne. Rigsby et Van Pelt n'aimaient pas savoir qu'un autre tueur venait s'ajouter à celui qu'ils tentaient déjà d'attraper depuis des années. Le seul point positif était qu'Anderson était déjà derrière les barreaux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

Un simple échange de regard entre chaque membre de l'équipe et ils se mirent tous d'accord pour protéger Lisbon coûte que coûte.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Donnez-moi votre avis, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si vous aimez.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 09/10/13_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N****: bonjour chers lecteurs. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté pour cette fic et je m'en excuse. J'ai été tellement prise par ma nouvelle fic que j'en ai oublié celle-ci. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais dire un grand merci a **france-ena**, la seule personne a lire et commenter cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Trois mois après les meurtres de la famille de la petite Peyson Tanner et l__'__arrestation de Logan Anderson, la vie de Peyson est de nouveau menacée. L__'__équipe de Teresa Lisbon s__'__occupe donc de l__'__affaire avec la ferme intention de la garder en vie._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Assis au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, Jane se posait des questions sur Logan Anderson. Il comprenait sa fascination envers Lisbon, lui-même était fasciné par cette femme. Qui ne le serait pas. Elle était forte, courageuse, travailleuse et pensait toujours aux autres avant elle. Il ne l'en aimait que plus pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres encore. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il se trouvait assis là, dans cette cuisine tandis qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage à prendre sa douche. Il devait réfléchir et trouver comment la protéger de Logan Anderson. Depuis le début de cette affaire, il avait souvent eut des regrets. Il avait fait en sorte de ne plus aimer personne après la mort de sa femme pour une bonne raison, deux en réalité. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas aimer une autre femme qu'Angela, l'amour de sa vie. Puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait et il avait donc voulut se protéger de la peine de perdre une autre femme. Et il se retrouvait dans la même situation, bien que Teresa soit encore en vie. Jane ne voulait devoir de nouveau faire le deuil d'une femme, il ne voulait pas pleurer une nouvelle fois la perte d'une personne chère à son cœur. Il avait toujours cru que s'il aimait de nouveau, John Le Rouge lui volerait cet amour. Et finalement le tueur au smiley n'y était pour rien. Il se rendait à présent compte à quoi il avait exposé son cœur en aimant Teresa Lisbon. Mais il ne reviendrait en arrière pour rien au monde.

Il entendit un coup à la porte et se leva en posant sa tasse sur le comptoir devant lui. Il savait qui c'était, il ne s'inquiétait donc pas. Cho venait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de prendre son poste dans la voiture devant l'appartement. Cette équipe était formidable et il était fier de pouvoir les compter dans ses amis proches. Plus que ça même, sa famille de cœur. Avec eux, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais seul, qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui s'il en avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Cho se trouvait de l'autre côté, comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer son collègue et referma derrière lui. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce et Cho se tourna enfin vers lui.

-" Où est-elle ?" Demanda l'asiatique.

-" Salle de bain, elle prend une douche" répondit Jane. " Du nouveau concernant Anderson ?"

-" Rien pour le moment. Aucune visite depuis toi et Lisbon, pas de courrier, rien."

-" Et parmi les autres prisonniers, personne qui sorte du lot ?"

-" Pas pour le moment."

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence quelques minutes avant que finalement, l'agent se dirige vers la porte pour rejoindre son poste. Jane le suivit, le salua une dernière fois et ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers l'escalier, l'observa un moment puis s'y dirigea pour rejoindre l'étage. En montant, il entendit l'eau de la douche qui coulait toujours et il alla donc dans la chambre d'ami. Il savait qu'il pouvait parfaitement aller dans celle de Lisbon, après tout ils étaient un couple. Mais il préférait lui laisser un peu d'intimité, lui laisser un peu de temps pour elle.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête et il ferma les yeux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela lui arrivait si rarement. Mais après les événements des derniers jours et les nuits sans sommeil, il ne fallait pas s'étonner.

**- o -**

Lisbon arrêta l'eau et s'enroula rapidement dans une serviette. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce que Rigsby leur avait dit, ce qui l'unissait à Logan Anderson. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, était fasciné par elle et cela la fit frissonner. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée que cet homme puisse avoir fait des recherches sur elle ainsi. Jusqu'où était-il allé dans ses recherches ? Que savait-il sur elle encore ? Elle n'en savait rien et s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle apprendrait.

L'agent marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller et lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver le lit vide. Peut-être Jane se trouvait-il encore en bas, alors elle enfila rapidement son T-shirt, laissa tomber la serviette au sol et sortit de la chambre pour aller le chercher. Elle avait besoin de lui ce soir, de se retrouver dans ses bras, entourée de sa chaleur. Elle trouva étrange qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière en bas et elle vérifia la cuisine sans le trouver. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir que Cho se trouvait à son poste: dans sa voiture devant son appartement.

Elle remonta donc l'escalier et vit de la lumière passer sous la porte de la chambre d'ami. Voilà donc où se trouvait Jane. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la rejoindre ? Pourquoi préférer dormir loin d'elle ? Sans plus réfléchir, Lisbon ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sourit en le voyant. Il était sur le côté, une main sous sa joue et l'autre posée devant lui sur le drap. Elle ne résista pas et s'approcha du lit. Doucement, elle se glissa sur le lit avec lui, soulevant son bras pour le reposer sur elle et elle posa sa joue contre son torse, soupirant de bien être.

Jane bougea et resserra son bras autour de Lisbon. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se sourirent avant que Lisbon ne repose sa tête contre lui. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, mais pour lui ce fut bien plus difficile. D'avoir Lisbon dans ses bras lui fit tellement de bien que tous les soucis et regrets qu'il avait put avoir s'envolèrent dans les airs. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle. La femme bougea dans ses bras et il baissa les yeux vers elle pour voir qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Elle se redressa doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser avant de s'asseoir, le dos contre le dossier du lit. Jane posa sa tête sur son ventre et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle passa délicatement et avec amour ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de son compagnon.

Lisbon aimait cette simplicité entre eux, ces moments où ils pouvaient simplement se retrouver tous les deux. Ils vivaient une situation stressante et dangereuse, alors ils avaient besoin de ça.

Lisbon ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Elle se demandait parfois si tout cela valait la peine, si leur relation méritait vraiment de rester secrète. Oh elle n'était pas vraiment secrète, elle se doutait que John LeRouge savait déjà pour eux, mais jusqu'à présent ils avaient fait attention à ne pas trop se montrer trop familier en public. Elle savait que Jane avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, qu'il puisse s'en prendre à elle à cause de ça. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, plus que tout.

Rester toujours dans l'ombre, faire comme si de rien n'était ne lui plaisait pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Jane, elle se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, vivre au grand jour, qu'importe les conséquences. Anderson pouvait s'en prendre à elle à chaque instant, il pouvait envoyer quelqu'un qui ferait exactement ce qu'il voudrait d'elle. Sa vie n'avait jamais été facile et encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle venait de trouver l'homme avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie, elle se compliquait encore. Elle devait profiter de tous les moments de bonheur que lui offrait la vie.

Jane dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il se redressa, vint s'installer à côté d'elle et lui entoura les épaules de son bras, l'attirant à lui. Il se doutait déjà de quoi il s'agissait, mais il préférait la laisser parler d'elle-même. Le silence s'imposa durant plusieurs minutes avant que finalement, elle se dégage de ses bras et vienne se placer devant lui, sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Jane comprit à cet instant le sérieux de la situation.

-" J'en ai assez Jane" dit-elle simplement.

-" Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement, du moins pour le moment."

-" Qui te dit qu'il s'en prendra vraiment à moi ?"

-" Je le sais parce qu'il s'en prend toujours à mes proches. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je les ai perdu."

Inutile d'en rajouter plus, elle comprenait ce qui l'effrayait. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-" Je suis désolé Teresa, mais c'est pour le mieux" s'excusa Jane. " Je sais qu'il est déjà au courant, mais je ne veux pas qu'il nous voit trop ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point je suis heureux avec toi sinon il risque de s'en prendre à toi."

-" Il ne pourra pas toujours diriger nos vies, un jour il faudra bien qu'on la vive vraiment, sans peur."

-" Et nous le ferons, mais pas tout de suite" promit-il. " Et nous avons toujours la menace Anderson."

-" Oui, lui aussi" on pouvait sentir dans le ton de sa voix à quel point elle était en colère. " Il va falloir trouver qui il a engagé et comment se débarrasser de cette menace."

-" Cho est passé tout à l'heure, mais Anderson n'a reçu aucune visite, aucune lettre, rien."

-" Et pour les autres prisonniers ?"

-" Rien pour le moment, mais il finira par parler à quelqu'un. C'est à ce moment là qu'on le coincera."

Lisbon se redressa subitement et planta son regard dans celui de Jane.

-" Ne fais rien de stupide pour le coincer tu m'entends, je refuse que tu te mettes en danger pour moi comme je sais que tu risques de le faire."

-" Je n'ai pas encore d'idée donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le moment, mais je te le dirais lorsque ce sera le cas" tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-" C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète" dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Ils se sourirent avant que Lisbon se lève. Elle lui attrapa la main pour le forcer à se lever, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire et ils sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans la seconde afin de dormir dans le grand lit de Lisbon. Ils se réinstallèrent comme plus tôt et finirent par s'endormir.

**- oooo -**

Les couloirs de la prison étaient calmes, tout le monde dormait. Le gardien passa devant chaque cellule, s'assurant que tout le monde était bien là. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cellule de Logan Anderson, une main se présenta à travers les barreaux et il attrapa le bout de papier que lui tendait l'homme. Il le cacha rapidement dans sa poche et continua sa ronde sans un mot. Il le lirait plus tard, lorsqu'il serait dans l'intimité de son appartement.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il le ferait. Il savait aussi que c'était risqué, qu'il pouvait perdre son travail s'il se faisait prendre. Mais qu'importe, il le devait. Il avait besoin de l'argent qu'il recevait en échange de ce qu'il faisait et il était plutôt bien payé pour ça. Remettre des lettres n'était pas compliqué et l'argent qu'il recevait lui permettait de nourrir sa famille.

Lorsqu'il arriva au poste de garde, il déposa ses affaires et s'installa devant les moniteurs. Encore deux heures avant que la relève arrive et il irait remettre la lettre avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était impatient de revoir sa femme et surtout sa fille. Il venait de travailler presque une semaine de nuit et la semaine à venir il ne travaillait pas. Il pourrait ainsi profiter de sa famille. Et si tout se passait bien, ses problèmes financiers seraient bientôt réglés.

**- oooo -**

Cho avait passé la nuit à surveiller l'appartement de Lisbon et il n'avait rien vu. Personne n'était entré dans le bâtiment sauf l'homme du troisième qui était rentré aux alentours de cinq heures. Bientôt Rigsby allait prendre la relève et il pourrait aller dormir un peu avant de retourner au CBI. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail, il fallait encore trouver qui avait remit ces lettres à Peyson et Zoé et qui était entré au CBI pour prendre Lisbon en photo. Il n'aimait qu'on s'en prenne à ses collègues et Lisbon était même plus qu'une collègue. Il travaillait avec elle depuis bien plus de dix ans, ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Elle était devenue une amie pour lui et la savoir en danger le mettait en colère. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ses amis.

Un coup sur la vitre côté passager l'informa de l'arrivée de Rigsby et l'homme entra dans la voiture, une boite dans une main et deux tasses en carton dans l'autre. Il en tendit une à son collègue qui la prit en faisait un signe de tête de remerciement. Il prit un beignet dans la boite qu'il mangea doucement.

-" Quelque chose ?" Demanda Rigsby.

-" Rien d'autre que son voisin du troisième qui est rentré vers cinq heures."

-" Okay. Bon, tu peux y aller. On se voit plus tard."

Cho avala rapidement son café, prit les clés que lui tendait Rigsby et sortit de la voiture. Wayne se tourna vers l'appartement de Lisbon, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas si bête que ça, il se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Jane et Lisbon. Il les avait parfois vu se tenir la main ou se lancer des regards lorsqu'ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait. Il était heureux pour eux, ils le méritaient. Mais il était également triste car ils devaient faire très attention, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment profiter de leur couple. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils ressentaient car ça avait été de même pour Van Pelt et lui.

Se cacher sans cesse, faire attention à ce que personne ne vous voit. Ce n'était pas facile. Il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent profiter de leur toute nouvelle complicité comme un couple normal.

Du mouvement à l'une des fenêtres de l'appartement de Lisbon et il se concentra. Il vit le visage de sa patronne et il lui rendit le signe de tête qu'elle lui donna. Elle semblait plus relaxée que la veille, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle était stressée, elle se montrait dans ces moments là un peu trop dure avec eux. La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mme Wells, la vieille dame habitant l'appartement à côté de celui de Lisbon. Rigsby la regarda passer et s'étonna qu'une vieille dame sorte aussi tôt le matin. Elle avait vraiment la forme cette femme.

Dans environ une heure Jane et Lisbon partiraient pour le CBI et à ce moment là il serait plus facile de veiller sur elle. L'agent savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être sous surveillance, qu'on la protège. Mais qu'importe ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire ou faire, il veillerait sur elle. Il n'avait jamais travaillé avec un patron comme elle avant, qui leur fasse confiance comme elle. Il ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

**- oooo -**

Une tasse de café à la main, Lisbon traversa le salon et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait voulut s'assurer que tout s'était bien passé pour son collègue au cours de la nuit et maintenant que c'était fait, elle n'avait plus rien à faire en bas. Il était encore tôt, elle avait encore le temps de se glisser de nouveau dans le lit avec Jane. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Ils étaient devenus si familier l'un envers l'autre, agissaient comme un vrai couple entre les murs de son appartement, loin de la vue des autres. Si seulement il pouvait en être autant à l'extérieur.

Lisbon n'était pas du genre à s'exposer en couple à la vue de tous, mais parfois, elle aimait pouvoir sortir manger dehors, ou simplement marcher sur la plage en tenant la main de son compagnon. Elle n'avait jamais pensé avant qu'elle puisse vouloir de ce genre de choses, mais c'était ainsi. Jane l'avait changé sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et finalement, elle aimait celle qu'elle était devenue. Elle était plus femme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, ce qui lui paraissait étrange parfois. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait le regard brillant de bonheur et d'amour de Jane, elle ne pouvait pas regretter ces changements.

L'agent arriva dans la chambre et trouva son compagnon profondément endormi. Elle posa sa tasse sur sa table de chevet, souleva le drap et se glissa dans le lit contre lui. Elle sentit ses bras venir lui entourer la taille et ses lèvres sur son front. Elle sourit en fermant les yeux. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, profitant de quelques minutes supplémentaires rien qu'eux deux avant de se préparer pour allé travailler.

-" Il va falloir se lever bientôt" souffla-t-elle contre le torse de Jane.

-" Je sais, et je voudrais aller voir Peyson, savoir s'il s'est passé autre chose."

-" L'agent Scanlon nous aurait prévenus si c'était le cas, mais j'ai bien envie moi aussi d'y aller, juste pour être sûre."

Lisbon s'installa confortablement contre Jane et ce dernier la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il se serrait bien rendormi si un coup à la porte d'entrée n'avait pas attiré l'attention de la jeune femme qui se leva. Jane tenta de la retenir par la main, mais elle s'extirpa de son emprise avec un sourire. Elle se retourna néanmoins et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser.

-" Je reviens vite" souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Puis elle s'éloigna, attrapa un pantalon et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier après avoir enfilé son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle vérifia qui se trouvait de l'autre côté avant d'ouvrir et se relaxa lorsqu'elle reconnu son voisin. Elle lui ouvrit donc la porte avec un sourire.

-" Bonjour Teresa" salua-t-il. " Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tôt, mais j'ai un petit service à vous demander."

-" Si je peux vous aider Alex."

-" Je l'espère en tout cas. Voilà, j'ai reçu une lettre hier mais comme je suis rentré vers cinq heures ce matin je n'ai pas pus passer vous voir. Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider, c'est la banque."

-" Oh, je vois" compatit l'agent. " J'arrive alors, mais très vite car je dois aller travailler dans pas longtemps."

-" Ne vous en faite pas, ce ne sera pas long" assura-t-il.

Lisbon prit ses clés avant de suivre son voisin dans le couloir. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation dans le ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle l'ignora et continua son chemin. Alex ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon, elle sentit quelque chose la piquer dans le coup et elle se sentit soudain très faible. Sa vision se troubla et sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient fut pour Jane.

**- o -**

Cela faisait presque une demi heure que Lisbon était partie répondre à la porte et Jane commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle aurait dut être revenue maintenant, alors pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas là ? Il sortit de la chambre et fit les cents pas dans le salon. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert la porte à un inconnu, ce qui voulait dire que la personne qui les avait dérangés plus tôt devait être un voisin. Il savait qu'elle rendait souvent service à son voisin du troisième avec la banque ou autre, l'homme ayant eut quelques problèmes par le passé.

Son inquiétude grandissant encore, il décida d'aller voir l'homme. Il sortit donc de l'appartement et monta rapidement les quelques marches. Il frappa à la porte, attendit un peu avant que l'homme ouvre la porte, les cheveux en bataille.

-" Je peux vous aider Mr Jane ?" Demanda Alex.

-" Oui, vous n'auriez pas vu Teresa par hasard ?"

-" Non, pas depuis plusieurs jours" s'excusa-t-il. " Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?"

-" Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes venu plus tôt ?"

-" Je me lève juste, je suis rentré tard."

-" Bien, merci quand même."

Jane resta un moment devant la porte après qu'Alex eut refermé. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il n'aimait pas, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie comme ça sans le prévenir, elle n'était même pas habillée. Et avec la menace qui pesait sur elle, elle n'aurait pas prit le risque de partir sans avoir quelqu'un avec elle, même si elle se disait capable de se défendre seule.

Finalement, il redescendit et sortit de l'immeuble, se rendant à la voiture où il trouva Rigsby qui ouvrit la vitre. L'agent le regarda arriver avec un regard interrogateur.

-" Un problème Jane ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Tu as vu Lisbon sortir de l'immeuble ?" Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

-" Non, personne n'est sortit à part sa vieille voisine." Voyant la peur sur le visage de son collègue, Rigsby sortit de la voiture. " Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?"

-" Il y a une demie heure, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et elle est allée répondre. Elle aurait dut être revenue depuis longtemps. Elle n'a même pas prit son téléphone avec elle."

-" Ça va aller Jane, on va la retrouver," tenta de le rassurer Rigsby. " Elle doit encore être dans l'immeuble, personne n'est sortit."

Jane tenta de se calmer, mais de savoir Lisbon en danger ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qu'elle devait vivre en ce moment. Il avait besoin de la voir, de s'assurer de son bien être. Sa plus grande peur venait de se réaliser, on venait de lui enlever la seule chose qui le retenait encore à la vie. Il ne pourrait pas continuer sans elle, il ne le supporterait pas. Il repensa à leur discussion de la veille. Il se promit que lorsqu'il la retrouverait, il l'emmènerait où elle voudrait, il ferait exactement ce qu'elle voudrait. Il ferait absolument tout pour la rendre heureuse. Lorsqu'il la retrouverait.

Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas quand Rigsby l'appela. Il fallut que l'agent lui pose une main sur l'épaule et le secoue un peu pour qu'il revienne à la réalité. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Il devait vraiment se calmer et il utilisa tout ce qu'il savait pour ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration, compta jusqu'à deux et expira avant de recommencer.

-" Cho et Van Pelt arrivent Jane" lui dit Rigsby. " Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver."

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait confiance en l'équipe, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Il s'agissait de Lisbon, la femme qu'il aimait. Il pria un Dieu en qui il ne croyait pas de lui rendre la jeune femme. Il décida de faire quelque chose en attendant ses collègues, il ne pouvait pas les attendre sans rien faire. Teresa avait besoin de lui en ce moment et il allait l'aider. Elle n'avait pas quitté l'immeuble, sinon Rigsby l'aurait vu.

-" Le local à poubelle en bas de l'immeuble" dit-il alors.

-" Quoi ?" Interrogea Rigsby.

-" En bas, le local à poubelle" expliqua Jane. " Il y a une porte qui donne sur l'arrière pour les éboueurs. Elle doit être là-bas."

Le mentaliste se précipita vers l'escalier sans même attendre son collègue. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, peut-être que Lisbon se trouvait encore là.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ouvrit doucement les yeux et tenta de bouger, mais ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Elle tenta de se redresser à l'aide de ses épaules contre le mur derrière elle et se retrouva assise. Elle était dans une sorte de cave, non pas une cave, le local à poubelles de son immeuble. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle arrive ici.

Alex était venu lui demander de l'aide et elle l'avait suivit dans son appartement. Elle avait ensuite sentit quelque chose dans son cou, il l'avait drogué. Mais pourquoi lui aurait-il fait ça ? Elle le connaissait depuis deux ans et il avait toujours été gentil et serviable. Elle se posa une autre question. Pour qui travaillait-il? Logan Anderson ou John Le Rouge?

La porte s'ouvrit et elle espéra que ce soit Jane qui venait jeter les poubelles. Cet homme était toujours en train de nettoyer chez elle et pour une fois elle ne le disputerait pas. Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas tout ce qu'il faisait, mais elle trouvait qu'il en faisait parfois trop. Mais ce n'est pas Jane qui apparut devant elle, mais un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était grand, brun, avec une cicatrice lui traversant la joue. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

-" Vous souvenez-vous de moi agent Lisbon ?" Demanda l'homme en s'approchant d'elle. " Mon visage vous dit-il quelque chose ?"

Lisbon le regarda un moment, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Elle aurait aimé avoir la mémoire de Jane et se souvenir de qui se trouvait devant elle. Lui la connaissait, aucun doute. Certainement un homme qu'elle avait croisé par le passé, un homme qu'elle avait arrêté. Cette cicatrice sur son visage lui était familière, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Cela la frustrait beaucoup, d'autant qu'elle était seule avec lui et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se défendre en cas de besoin.

L'homme se rapprocha encore d'elle, se pencha pour se trouver directement à sa hauteur et passa une main le long de sa joue. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il lui attrapa le visage d'une poigne rude et la força à le regarder. Il planta son regard haineux dans le sien et là elle se souvint. Mark Lynch, un homme qu'elle avait arrêté plus de dix ans plus tôt. Elle pensait ne jamais le revoir, mais elle s'était trompée. Il se tenait là devant elle et sa vie se trouvait entre ses mains.

Elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur de l'autre côté de la porte donnant sur l'arrière de l'immeuble et elle comprit qu'il allait la conduire ailleurs. Elle tenta encore de se défaire de ses liens, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'emmener. Lynch se redressa pour aller ouvrir la porte et l'agent en profita pour se déplacer silencieusement vers l'autre porte. C'est là qu'elle entendit du bruit provenant du couloir et elle reconnut la voix de Jane et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

-" Lisbon" Hurla le blond.

-" Jane" hurla-t-elle en retour.

-" J'arrive Lisbon."

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrait et que le visage de Jane apparaissait enfin, Lynch l'attrapa sous le bras et la redressa vivement, la traînant vers la sortie. Elle se débattit de son mieux, tentant de se défaire de son emprise ou de gagner du temps. Elle se doutait que Jane n'était pas seul, que Rigsby devait être avec lui. Et elle eut confirmation en voyant le grand brun arriver derrière son compagnon, arme au poing.

-" Lâchez-la" cria-t-il à l'homme en le pointant de son arme.

-" Trop tard" ricana Lynch en soulevant Lisbon dans ses bras pour la porter dans la rue où les attendait un autre homme. " Dites au revoir Teresa."

-" Lisbon" hurla une fois de plus Jane alors que Lynch forçait Lisbon à entrer dans le van.

Lynch se retourna ensuite vers lui et sortit une arme qu'il pointa sur lui. Mais Jane n'y prêta pas attention, il ne voyait que Lisbon qui le suppliait du regard de ne pas faire de bêtise. Rigsby le poussa juste à temps pour éviter la balle qui venait dans sa direction et les deux hommes se retrouva au sol tandis que Lynch courrait vers le van. Il sauta à l'arrière pour empêcher Lisbon de sortir et l'autre homme démarra. Le van disparut au coin de la rue, emmenant Lisbon avec lui.

Jane se redressa vivement, repoussant Rigsby qui le tenait toujours et il partit en courant dans la rue dans l'espoir de rattraper le van. Il ne s'arrêta que bien cinq minutes après, essoufflé, en sueur. Rigsby le rejoignit et le retint alors qu'il tombait au sol. Jane se laissa faire et se retrouva à genoux dans la rue.

-" Il l'a emmené Rigsby" murmura-t-il.

-" On va la retrouver Jane" tenta l'agent.

-" Comment ?"

Rigsby ne sut quoi répondre. Jane, qui d'habitude connaissait toutes les réponses, était perdu. L'agent comprenait que sans Lisbon, il n'était plus lui-même. Mais ils allaient avoir besoin de lui en forme pour retrouver la jeune femme. L'agent pria pour qu'ils la retrouvent vite. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait aider Jane si jamais Lisbon ne s'en sortait pas.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas a me laisser un commentaire. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic.**

_Sweety 04/11/13_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N****: here's chapter 5. I hope you will like it, even if it is sad.**

* * *

_When the Shadow crept over Lisbon__'__s life, Jane tried to bring back the Sunshine in it. Will he be able to help her through the darkest time of her life? _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A week had passed since Lisbon had call Jane to tell him about her sickness. He had stay with her since. He never left her side. She was grateful for that. She had been feeling weak a couple of times. Jane had been there to help and comfort her. Grace still came now only once a day. Lisbon didn't want her to come as often. She wanted her to enjoy her life and not waste it by staying with her.

Today, Grace had come to diner. Lisbon wanted to enjoy her time with her friends after her last appointment. She had some news to tell. She wanted both of them to know together. They had been there for her. She would not hide them the truth.

-" Grace, Patrick, I must tell you something" Lisbon said.

-" What is it?" asked Jane while sitting on the couch beside her.

-" Today, when I went to see the doctor he told me something," She began and she saw that Jane was anxious. "He told me that I had to go to the hospital."

-" Is your treatment not working?" asked Grace.

-" Not really, Grace" Lisbon answered. "I was feeling more and more tired these last few days. I told him and he did some tests. I have to change my treatment and for that I have to stay in the hospital."

No one said anything for a moment. Lisbon looked up at Jane to see him sad. She knew he wanted to come with her today, but he had been call by Cho to help them on a case. She had assured him that he needed to go. That she would be fine to go on her own. He had been reluctant at first. Finally he had agreed then left to help them. That was that day that she learned her treatment was not working.

She let her tears flowed down her cheeks. She was not trying to hide them. She wasn't ashamed to cry in front of them. They were her friends and would not judge her. She needed to let out her anger and frustration. This was the only way to do it. Jane embraced her in his arms then held her tight. He was crying as well. Grace stood there unable to say or do anything.

After several minutes of tears and silence, Lisbon pulled away from Jane, She remained in his arms. She did not want to leave or move away from him. Life offered her the chance to be happy for a while. She wanted to enjoy it. Jane had promised to be there for her until the end and she did not doubt him.

She would be admitted to hospital in a few days and she needed Jane to help in the meantime. She could not ask Grace to miss one day at work. She knew Jane would not go to the office if she was not there. He was particular in that. He was like her shadow. He rarely teamed with anybody else in general. The only exception was when she ordered him. Since, he knew about her illness his clinginess had increased.

The woman looked up at her consultant. He was observing to see if she would feel sick. He was ready to help her at every moment. She smiled being pleased that he was there as was Grace. She did not want them to waste more time. So, she had to tell them everything and now.

-" I must also tell you that I'm going to the hospital in a few days" she said. "It would be on Monday actually."

-" So soon…?" Grace was really surprised.

-" Yes, It's so soon. I think it is for the best, Grace. You can not keep coming every day. You have a life with Wayne to consider." Teresa commented.

-" …It does not bother me to help…I enjoy helping you." objected the redhead.

-" It may not bother you however it does me. I've enjoyed the time spent in your company, believe me. I do not want to continue like this." Teresa stated.

-" What about me, Teresa…? Are you banishing me too?" Jane asked worriedly.

-" No Jane You I want beside me. It is only Grace. I am only looking out for her best interests." Teresa said. "She can ill afford to take any days off. You need to look after yourself Grace."

-" I'll be there" Jane interjected. "I'll take care of you until Monday as I did for the last few days. I'd drive you to the hospital and stay with you."

-" I'm glad you're here with me Patrick. When I'm in the hospital it is not necessary for you to come every day." Teresa said.

Jane seemed hurt by her words and he moved away from her abruptly. She had to speak again and fast. She had not wanted to hurt him. She knew that if he came too often. He would be hurt. She could not bear to see the sadness in his eyes every day until the last. She then approached him then took one of his hands and put the other one on his cheek for him to look into her eyes. She wanted him to understand her decision.

-" Listen to me, Patrick, try to understand my point of view" she began. "I would also like to see you every day. I would also like to have you with me. To me it will be too difficult when the time comes for me to leave. I don't want you to suffer because of me. I have hurt you enough."

-" Now, you listen to me Teresa" Jane's tone of voice indicated he would not tolerate interruption, "I want to come as often as possible. Everyday if need be. I want to keep you company. To be there for you whenever you need me and when you are feeling sad. I know now if I'm not with you then I would not go back to the CBI. It is not the same without you."

Grace felt that she had to leave them alone. She seemed to be in the middle of a declaration of love between two colleagues and walked away quietly. Either way, they were no longer pay attention to her. There was nothing else except them. The world no longer existed for them at that moment.

She was happy for them. Even though she knew it would not last long. They had the chance to be together now. To be able to say what they really have on their heart. The woman then went into the kitchen. She still eavesdropped to know what was being said. She too was curious. She knew it was wrong of her to do this. She just could not help herself.

Jane and Lisbon were still staring into each other eyes. Lisbon still had her hand placed on Jane's cheek. She felt his hand move up on to hers. She felt chills ran through her body. It was warmth that spread throughout her stomach and on her cheek by the touch of his fingers on her skin. She so wanted not to be sick. She wanted the courage to kiss him then tell him what she really had on her heart. She would not do that. They were already too close and everything will end badly. She had no doubt. She had to retreat for his own good.

-" Patrick, I ... I don't know what to say to make you understand that it is not healthy for you to stay with me. You don't understand what I'm trying to do. When I'll die, you will be alone and sad." Teresa said.

-" Teresa, I don't care what will happen after. All I see is what is happening now. What I see is that you need me. Once you are gone there will be no need. I know that what I say is difficult to hear. It's pretty hard for me to say or even think. Yes I am bound to you. Yes, I know it's bad for me. I may sink in a depression after that. Teresa this is my wish so don't refuse me." Jane determinedly said.

While still in the kitchen, Grace began to worry about them. One minute they were talking quietly then next they were arguing. How can they do that? There were so many issues on which they disagreed. It was usually when they were working. Today, it was about Jane coming or not to see Lisbon in the hospital.

Grace did not want to be part of it. Honestly, she was not sure which view was right. She realized that Teresa did not want him to come see her. She knew that Jane was used to always have what he wanted. Today, that meant seeing Teresa everyday, even if it was not healthy. She could understand him. He was very attached to Lisbon ever since their first meeting. He did not want to waste time. Unfortunately for him, he was about to lose another important person in his life.

Van Pelt cocked her head to the side to hear what was happening. She got concerned when she did not to hear anything. She finally relaxed upon seeing that they were staring at each other. Each wanted to make their point. As always, Words were inadequate for this type of conversation. It could only be expressed with their eyes.

There was no doubt these two really loved each other. Even though, they were too stubborn to admit it. That to Grace was a shame. They had already suffered and gone through so much together. Grace sometimes wanted to scream her rage at universe for what they endured.

Grace went back to washing the dishes. Since, she had used them to cook diner. She did not pay more attention to them. She was not needed for they had to resolve this conflict by themselves. Plus Jane was here so she was not needed. Not that it bothered her to be here. They needed to be alone. Her friend was in good hands. There was no one better than Jane in taking care of her.

She entered the room once she had finished in the Kitchen. She picked up her jacket and bag then headed for the door. She stopped to look back taking one last look at them before opening it and exiting. She decided it was good that she had left. They looked like they need some privacy.

Jane and Lisbon were thus left alone with no one left to disturb them. They really needed to talk. The question was…Were they willing to do it? That answer was maybe. They were not sure of it, yet. Perhaps, they would just enjoy the day together.

They finally had the chance to get to really know each other outside of work. Teresa wanted to change clothes. It was then that she realized she had a problem. Grace had left before she had taken a shower. It was usually Grace who came to help her. She was too weak to do anything without help. Grace would come in the morning to help her before going to work. Patrick was the only one with her now. It would be too humiliating and embarrassing to ask him to help her. She then decided to do it on her own.

She got up then started to climb the stairs. She felt lightheaded and had to grip the railing tightly to prevent from falling down. Patrick seeing her distress rushed to her side. She was sweating with her legs shaking. She could hardly stand. She collapsed into Patrick's arms and he carried her into her bedroom.

Getting there he laid her on the bed so she could recover.

-" Thanks Patrick, I guess I should not have tried this stunt without your help." Teresa slowly said.

-" You Think? I believe it was almost certain you wanted to deceive yourself that you can do things by yourself. Teresa, I want you to succeed but you need to face reality. You need help." Patrick said. "There is no shame in admitting it."

-" I know Patrick it is just so embarrassing. I just wanted to take a shower. Grace has left so I thought I could do it myself." Teresa said.

-" Teresa, I will help you…It is important to feel clean. It helps your mental outlook." Patrick said.

-" Jane, I'm…"Teresa started to blush.

-" Embarrassed…? Nonsense I've helped you get undressed for night and I've seen you naked then. It did not seem to bother then why now?" Patrick pointed out.

-" That is not the same…"Teresa huffed.

-" Why is it not?" Jane replied.

Teresa could not think of a good retort then relented.

-" Ok it is the same are you happy?" Teresa said getting mad.

-" No, as much as I pat myself on the back for being right only you getting clean then dry and in clean night clothes will make my day." Patrick cajoled.

Teresa seeing no way out allowed Patrick to turn on the shower to the right temperature then he retrieved and undressed her. He stood next to her as he helped to wash herself. Once over he wrapped her in a thick dry towel then ushered back to her bed. She was totally exhausted. After taking her foul medicine she went right to sleep.

**- oooo -**

In the next morning Jane awoke first and noticed Teresa was still asleep. He got up and did some more errands while she slept. Soon she awoke with Patrick at her side.

-" Well how are you feeling?" Patrick asked.

-" Better…Thanks for helping me Patrick I'm so sorry I was being difficult last night." Teresa said.

-" That is ok…So are you strong enough to go downstairs?" Patrick asked with his eyes dancing.

-" Yeah I think so." Teresa said.

Patrick picked out a few clothes then helped Teresa to put them on. He carefully guided her to the front room. Where her breakfast awaited and a stack of photo albums sat on the coffee table.

-" You have been busy." Teresa said. "I have not seen these pictures in a long time."

She busily ate then took her medicine. Afterwards Jane cleared away the remnants of Late breakfast and turned her attention to the photo albums.

-" I've never seen them ever will you show them to me?" Patrick asked sitting next to her on the couch.

Teresa smiled and with Patrick's help he lifted the heavy book to her lap. Soon she was laughing as she related the reason for certain pictures. It felt good to laugh she thought. Patrick was enjoying himself too.

Much laughter was heard from the living room of Teresa Lisbon's apartment. It was something that had not happened for long time. Patrick had one arm around her shoulders pointing at the pictures. He was making some outrageous comments on each photo. This made her laugh so much so that she had tears in her eyes.

Turning the pages of the album, Jane found a photo that peaked his curiosity. On the picture you could see three little boys dressed in suits with ties. This had to be her brothers and her parents. All of them were together smiling wide showing all their teeth along with single a pair of hands at the top of the picture. Patrick was intrigued that Teresa was not in the picture with her family though those looked suspiciously like her hands.

-" Where were you when the picture was taken?" he asked.

-" It's a long story. You want me to continue?" she asked trying to evade.

-" Oh no," he protested, "I want to know the whole story."

-" Okay, but please do not laugh" she admonished.

-" I promise." Patrick said.

-" Well…It was a Sunday and we were invited by friends of my father to have a get together at one of his friend's house. I must have been twelve years old as the time. It was shortly before the death of my mother" she began to explain while a veil of sadness passed over her eyes.

-" Teresa, if you are not feeling up to telling this story, we could discuss something else." Patrick said being acutely aware of the sadness invading her being.

-" No, Patrick it's okay, it's a good memory." She reassured.

-" As you wish…Please Go on." He replied.

-" We were at one of my father's friend house. He had invited us. In the yard they had a large garden. There was a large tree place in the middle of the garden. This was the place a table was placed underneath it. My father wanted us to be well dressed for another one of his friend that he had not seen for a long time. There were many people that day as they all were childhood friends of his. My father had forced me to wear a dress and I hated it." She started the tale.

There was a smirk on Patrick's face he could see a young defiant Lisbon angry at her folks for making her wear a dress. He could surmise what was going to happen next. She continued.

-" I had gone to play with the other children, especially boys. That was when my father's friend finally arrived and he wanted to meet us. My father was proud to introduce his children to his childhood friend. My brothers were quietly seated at the table as my father had requested. I on the other hand was not." She added.

-" So what happened next?" Patrick asked anticipating her reply.

-" Everyone was seated at the table beneath the tree. My father called me, I immediately responded. He lifted his head to see me hanging upside down from the branch above the table." Teresa said with a laugh.

-" In a dress…?" wondered Jane.

-" I took the clothespins to hold my dress in place as I swung upside down" she explained. "My father still wanted to take the picture. So the picture was taken and the only thing you can see of me was my hands."

Jane laughed despite his promise not to make fun of her. She laughed along with him. It was the last good memories she had of her family before the tragedy. It was a wonderful memory. They did not linger too much on it.

Turning the page another picture had caught Patrick's attention. They laughed together much of the afternoon. They spent a pleasant time together and did not see the time pass. Finally, it was time for her medication. Leaving her downstairs he came upstairs to retrieve it. He brought her the small plate with all the tablets and a glass of water which she accepted with gratitude. She was still a little embarrassed that he cared so much. It was so nice to have someone like him being with her so that she would not to be all alone though.

The Mentalist prepared their drinks. He brought a surprise for her. It was not her customary coffee but tea instead. She looked at him then rolled her eyes. Jane ignored her antics as he poured the hot water over the tea bags.

-" It is not good to drink so much coffee Teresa. Tea is very good as a substitute." He said.

-" Patrick, I don't like tea" she grumbled though still drinking the cup lovingly prepared.

-" I can see that" he laughed.

They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching old movies. It was getting late Patrick mentioned it.

-" Teresa as enjoyable this day has been it is time to place you in your bed." He said.

She just murmured something. He smiled as he carried her upstairs. He got her night medicine ready then stripped her of the day clothes then dressed her warmly in her pj's. Tucked in he was about to leave to prepare their dinner.

She stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned toward her with a silent question on his lips. He moved closer to her then she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Since, Patrick had come a few days ago she indulged in things she would not have dared to do in the past. Her life would soon end though she thought. So she wanted to enjoy every moment with him as much as possible.

Patrick leaned down then gently kissed her on the cheek. He chuckled to see that she had blushed once again and then left the room. He went down to the kitchen then began to prepare the evening meal. There was not much in the cupboards. Grace had done some shopping earlier so he found exactly what he needed. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he did not hear her approached him from behind. She put her hands over his eyes and he jumped, making her laugh out loud.

-" What are you doing out of bed? You know it's dangerous to scare a man of my age" he said being falsely outraged and with one hand on his heart.

-" I felt better so I decided I did not want to wait for you upstairs." Teresa giggled.

-" So you decided to come down here and scare me?" Patrick retorted.

-" Well… It was funny!" Teresa said giggling.

-" Well…Now, that you mention it. It was wasn't it?" Patrick smiled.

-" Besides, you're not so old Patrick," she smiled, "I don't even see any white hair."

-" Is that because you took the time to look at my hair?" he playfully asked.

-" What…? No, I ..." She stuttered.

Jane laughed and so did she. She leaned toward the pans to see what he was cooking. If the taste was as good as the smell she would be pleased. Patrick pushed her head away as he plunged a wooden spoon into the sauce then presented it to her. Lisbon looked at him with wide eyes then she opened her mouth and tasted it. It was as good as it smelled. He really was a good cook.

They heard a knock at the door.

-" Were you expecting anyone, Teresa?" Patrick asked.

-" No I did tell Grace to inform the others about my upcoming hospitalization" Teresa said. "I was not expecting anyone."

-" Well they are getting insistent. So, I must go let them in. Can I trust you not to hurt yourself while I'm gone?" Patrick teased.

Teresa swatted at him as he left the room. She sat down at the table it was too hard to continue standing.

Patrick opened the door to see Grace, Wayne and Kimball looking back at him.

-" Hi Guys…What brings you over…?" Patrick asked.

-" Well, Dinner of course..." Grace said pushing past him.

-" Honey we have company" Patrick said in his Ricky Ricardo voice.

-" Hey what is this?" Lisbon asked as she entered the front room.

-" Boss…Grace informed us and we are here to lend support." Wayne said.

-" What better way to show that support than to have Dinner together." Kimball said showing he brought the bread.

Grace looked like she was the person responsible.

-" Well if it is Dinner I must get back to it. I'm so glad I made enough!" Jane quipped.

-" Here let me help you" Grace said.

They exited the room together and once in the kitchen she turned to him.

-" So did you find all the ingredients?" Grace asked.

-" Yes I did. It was sneaky of you to buy the groceries then invite yourself to Dinner!" Jane said. "I like the way you think!"

Soon with Grace's help they presented Dinner. It was a raucous affair.

Teresa could not help to be impressed with all the love and support of her friends. Though, they had to be mighty sneaky to get it past her without her objecting she was glad just the same.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: please, let me know if you liked this chapter. I hope you will not hesitate to leave me a review. And if you want, I also have a Christmas story. I know it's a bit early but it has 8 long chapters and it will take some time to translate it.**

**Until next chapter.**

_Sweety_


End file.
